Sherlock BBC: El regreso de Sherlock Holmes
by Raven Holmes Watson
Summary: Después de tres años supuestamente muerto, Sherlock Holmes regresa para enfrentarse al último aliado de Moriarty, pero este no se dejará atrapar tan facilmente, y deseoso de venganza por la muerte de James, no solamente será la vida del detective la que ponga en su mira, sino también la de John Watson y la seguridad de Inglaterra. "Johnlock y alusiones al MorMor"
1. Chapter 1:Una vida sin Sherlock

**Moshi, moshi :3  
Llevo un tiempo trabajando en este fic que pretende ser algo así como la tercera temporada de la serie Sherlock XDD  
Por ahí me he enterado que es posible que las grabaciones se retrasen u_u así que con algo tenía que calmar mis ansias y bueno, salió este fic XD ._.**

**He incluido un personaje OC, aunque no es la típica chica hermosa que viene a robarse el corazón de John o Sherlock (al principio pensaba hacerla así, pero mi lado yaoista me lo impidió XD VIVA EL JOHNLOCK! *salta confeti por todos lados*)  
Ok, dejemos de lado esto. Como les decía la historia tiene un OC algo peculiar (lean y verán XD)  
**

**El fic está pensado para seguir después de lo acontecido en el último capítulo, así que a lo largo de este podrán ver distintas adaptaciones de los libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

Mi meta es terminarlo antes de que saquen la tercera temporada, así que daré lo mejor de mí.

**Título: Sherlock BBC: El regreso de Sherlock Holmes.**

**Autor: Raven Holmes Watson.**

**Género: Romance, drama, humor, misterio.**

**Pareja: Sherlock x John**

**Clasificación: +13 (quizá suba el ranking más adelante XD)**

**Advertencias: Slash (relación ChicoxChico) así que si no os gusta ya pueden ir ahuecando ala, porque no aceptaré comentarios homofobicos.**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_A cada lugar que voy_  
_Veo otro recuerdo_  
_Y todos los lugares que solía conocer_  
_Siempre están ahí para perseguirme_  
_Camino y me siento tan perdido y solo_  
_Tú eres todo lo que quiero_

_(Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert)_

**Capítulo 1: Una vida sin Sherlock.**

Habían pasado tres años desde la muerte del famoso detective consultor Sherlock Holmes. Aunque ahora ese nombre era solo un viejo y muy olvidado recuerdo, ya que hoy día se le conocía como "Sherlock Holmes el gran farsante del siglo XXI"

Y es que cómo no llamarle así después de lo que había hecho. Contratar a un actor y darle el papel de su archienemigo, James Moriarty.

Según el artículo publicado por la ahora famosa periodista Kitty Riley, Moriarty fue tan solo una invención de Holmes, quien aburrido y en busca de reconocimiento, le dio vida a este psicópata mediante un actor llamado Richard Brook.

La noticia había quedado así:

"Sherlock Holmes estaba por ser arrestado debido a la sospecha de su participación en los crímenes que él mismo había resuelto con anterioridad. El detective escapó de la policía y fue a por Richard Brook, el único que sabía la verdad sobre todo y a quien debía acallar cuanto antes. Así pues, Holmes asesino a Moriarty (Brook) y acto seguido se suicidó tirándose del edificio de St Bartholomew's Hospital.

"El suicidio del falso genio" eso apareció muy seguido en los titulares de los periódicos de toda Inglaterra.

El gran Sherlock Holmes terminó siendo un farsante, su nombre manchado por la deshonra, y su antigua gloria perdida y olvidada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una habitación más a o menos grande, desprovista de muebles y de paredes pintadas de un suave color crema, no había gran fuente luz, más que un único foco en el medio de la estancia que proporcionada una luz débil que no alcanzaba a alumbrar más allá de aquella silla debajo del foco.

Una chica estaba sentada y miraba a su alrededor con profunda desesperación mientras intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de las ataduras de manos y pies. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y no podía dejar de llorar y gemir, el miedo recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, pedía con la mirada piedad, algo que jamás se le daría.

—Tú crees en Sherlock Holmes—siseó una voz masculina tranquila y suave como el terciopelo, desde algún punto en aquella oscuridad que envolvía la habitación.

La joven aumentó el llanto y comenzó a moverse con más insistencia. Esa voz, lejos de transmitir tranquilidad se sentía amenazante, oscura, como la voz fría y tenebrosa de un demonio.

—Nadie cree en Sherlock Holmes—inquirió la misma voz—Nadie ¿lo entiendes? Nadie, nadie debe de creer en él. ¡NADIE! —gritó. La chica estaba en completo estado de shock, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, un pitido en los oídos le imposibilitaba escuchar con claridad, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el miedo.

El hombre salió de entre las tinieblas, emergiendo como si fuera un fantasma. La joven contemplaba atentamente sus movimientos mientras éste se acercaba a ella y le quitaba la cinta de la boca para que pudiera hablar.

—P-por f-favor—pidió en un susurro casi inaudible—P-por favor…S-se lo s-suplico, no quiero morir. —soltó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido a los sollozos.

—Interesante ¿no te parece? —El hombre soltó una risa—Todos los seres humanos tienen miedo a morir. Pero querida, debes entender que a todos les llega su hora tarde o temprano.

—A-a-ayuda—la joven quiso gritar pero le fue imposible, estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

El hombre le miró detenidamente con gesto meditativo, comenzó a sonreír como si acabara de recordar algo verdaderamente gratificante.

—_Stayin' alive_—declamó al tiempo que sacaba una pistola y disparaba justo en el centro de la frente de la chica provocando su muerte instantánea, las blanca pared tras de sí se manchó de gotas de color carmín.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Todo es cierto—dijo Sherlock al teléfono—Todo lo que han dicho de mi…Me inventé a Moriarty._

— _¿P-por qué dices eso? —cuestioné con la voz notablemente alterada._

—_Soy un farsante—confesó casi en un susurro._

_Un remolino de colores confundía mí mente. Sherlock estaba ahí, al borde del edificio y parecía que saltaría en cualquier momento. Corría en su dirección, pero no avanzaba nada, por más que corría y corría no me movía ni un centímetro. Cada vez sentía más desesperación, gritaba el nombre de Sherlock, pero éste no me escuchaba. _

_Una última mirada y Holmes se precipitaba al vacío sin que pudiera hacer nada._

Súbitamente abrí los ojos, respiraba agitadamente y un sudor frío recorría mí cuerpo. Sentía un profundo nudo en la garganta, unas terribles ganas de llorar y ponerme a gritar. Inhalé y exhalé repetidas veces para intentar tranquilizarme y regular los latidos desbocados de mí corazón. Alcé la vista hasta que pude ver claramente el pequeño reloj sobre la mesilla de noche; eran las cuatro treinta de la madrugada, al menos podía decir que había dormido más esta vez.

Sabía bien que sería una causa perdida volver a intentar dormir, así que me levanté de la cama, me calcé las pantuflas y la bata y afianzando muy bien el bastón me dispuse a salir a la sala.

Estaba casi completamente oscuro y la única fuente de luz era la que provenía de los focos de la calle, anduve con cuidado hasta mí sofá y tomé asiento subiendo la pierna izquierda sobre el sillón que solía usar mí mejor amigo.

Me quedé mirando a la nada, intentando olvidar la pesadilla. Siempre era lo mismo, tres años soñando lo mismo, tres años esperando en vano olvidar el dolor que torturaba mí alma, anhelaba el día en el que las pesadillas no invadieran mis sueños.

Sherlock en la cima del edificio de Barts…Su declaración de que era un farsante…Verlo caer, era tan vívido que parecía que apenas acabara de ocurrir.

El mundo daba la impresión de haber perdido su brillo, nada era lo mismo sin Sherlock, mi vida había vuelto al mismo punto en el que me encontraba cuando volví de Afganistán, con esa maldita cojera, perdido y sin tener la mínima idea de que hacer o a dónde ir.

Miré por la ventana, donde la luz del amanecer se colaba débilmente; a veces me sorprendía que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Pestañee un par de veces y me tallé los ojos enrojecidos a causa de la falta de sueño, suspiré con pesadez mirando a mi alrededor sin poder evitar un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia.

Tenía poco más de cuatro días que había vuelto al piso de Baker Street con el único propósito de afrontar y superar la muerte de mi amigo Sherlock Holmes. Mentiría al decir que lo estaba llevando bien, muy por el contrario, las cosas eran más dolorosas, no había nada en esa casa que no me recordara a Sherlock, ver sus cosas guardadas en cajas en la que alguna vez fue su habitación se me antojaba insoportable, terriblemente triste.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, me apeé del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Me senté a la mesa, ésta estaba limpia de cualquier instrumento de laboratorio o químicos extraños, algo que lejos de reconfortarme me hizo sentirme más vacío.

Tomé un trago largo sin que me importase el escozor que me provocó el líquido caliente, y fue cuando me derrumbé, ya no pude más, llevaba tres años intentado reponerme sin éxito.

Cuando Sherlock murió, no pude ser capaz de regresar a Baker Street, gracias a algunos ahorros que tenía guardados me mudé a otra parte bastante lejos de ahí, no era ni de lejos parecido al 221B, pero en ese tiempo poco me importaba.

Todos los medios de comunicación rebosaban de noticias sobre el "gran farsante Sherlock Holmes", no solo Inglaterra, sino todo el mundo se enteró de aquella nota que hasta la fecha me niego a creer. Yo mismo me vi abordado por esas múltiples especulaciones, la gente ya no dejaba comentarios muy amables en mi blog y las veces que llegué a visitar la página de mí amigo, los mensajes no eran en lo absoluto buenos.

Odiaba aquello, ver los periódicos con su cara bajo el título de "loco farsante", escuchar noticias en las que supuestos especialistas se encargaban de dejarle como un enfermo mental y por sobre todo, ver como rápidamente y sin una posibilidad de detenerlo, su imagen se iba manchando y su nombre se sumía en un profundo abismo de deshonra.

Fue cuando me desconecté del mundo, me encerré en mi nuevo apartamento y apenas si mantuve contacto con el exterior, empecé a tener tormentosas pesadillas y tras un par de semanas más volví a necesitar usar el bastón.

Jamás volví a saber nada de Mycroft, y Lestrade parecía lo bastante dolido por las nuevas de que Sherlock era un loco, que ni siquiera había asistido a su funeral, aunque no fue el único que lo hizo. Holmes era esa clase de hombre que en su muerte debió de haber sido despedido de la manera más honorable, siendo velado por todas aquellas personas a las que ayudó y a los pocos que consideraba sus amigos, pero muy por el contrario, a su funeral solo asistimos cuatro personas, la señora Hudson, Mycroft, Molly y yo, y fue casi como algo que debía ocultarse, que no podía verse.

Y él fue enterrado sin que pudiera volver a ver su rostro.

"_Es mejor que lo recuerdes cuando estaba vivo" _había dicho la señora Hudson mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

Un año pasé sumido en la oscuridad, visitaba todos los días su tumba siempre pidiéndole que detuviera aquello y volviera, pero como siempre, regresaba a casa con las manos vacías. Un día, justamente era Año Nuevo, mientras estaba frente a la lápida de mármol negro tuve una alucinación, Sherlock me decía que debía continuar con mi vida, recuerdo que le pedí que regresara, y él me respondió que lo haría si era fuerte y enfrentaba mis problemas.

Hice caso a su consejo, quizá porque mi mente ilusa guardaba la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran verdad. Así que un año y dos meses después volví al mundo, empecé a trabajar casi sin permitirme un descanso y cuando junté el dinero necesario abrí mi propio consultorio. El negocio iba bien, y un cierto día de primavera una paciente llamada Mary Morstan entró en mi vida prometiendo ser una salvación. Puedo decir que pasé buenos momentos con ella, que llegué a recordar como sonreír y que gracias a su apoyo pude volver a conectar con el mundo.

Pasados poco más de ocho meses de noviazgo le pedí matrimonio y creí que todo volvía a estar bien, pero estaba equivocado.

Cuando éramos novios nunca me di cuenta o quizá si lo hice pero ignoré que, mis sonrisas eran falsas, que la felicidad que evocaba era parte de una actuación, que por dentro seguía roto y herido por la ausencia de mi amigo.

Estuvimos bien por un tiempo, pero llegó un punto en el que mi indiferencia y las pesadillas que me hacían despertarme a mitad de la noche, terminaron por hartar a Mary y un día simplemente me dijo que no pensaba quedarse a ver cómo me autodestruía y que prefería irse antes de verlo. Recuerdo que lloró mucho y al final se fue sin mirarme otra vez a los ojos.

Quizá lo más sorprendente fue lo poco que me importó su partida; sabía que lo mejor era que se fuera y buscara en alguien más la felicidad que yo jamás sería capaz de darle.

Volví a estar solo, aunque seguía trabajando en el consultorio, y nunca había un día que no fuera a la tumba de Sherlock, solía sentarme en el césped frente a la lápida y empezar a contarle sobre mí día, en repetidas ocasiones era incluso capaz de verle negando con la cabeza y pidiéndome que no le aburriera con mis trivialidades, aunque jamás le hice caso.

Sentía mi cordura alejarse de mí y tampoco me importó. Dejé de comer y apenas si podía dormir, con el tiempo llegué a tener a Sherlock a mi lado todo el tiempo, me narraba alguna de sus aventuras, o solía hablarme sobre su estudio de perfumes y de las cenizas de cigarros. A veces se quejaba de la incompetencia de Scotland Yard, otras veces simplemente permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama observándome.

Siempre le decía que dijera lo que dijera la gente yo siempre creería en él, por respuesta me sonreía y me llamaba cabeza dura.

Con el tiempo los medios de comunicación dejaron de lado las historias de mi mejor amigo, pero el daño estaba hecho, ahora la gente siempre le recordaría como el gran farsante.

La señora Hudson se presentó un día lluvioso con mi hermana Harriet, lo recordaba vagamente ya que estaba muy débil, apenas si articulé una palabra y caí inconsciente. Para cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital y con una intravenosa que transportaba suero por mi torrente sanguíneo.

Harriet me hizo ir a vivir con ella, nunca supe si había dejado la bebida por completo o simplemente lo hacía por mí, pero en el tiempo que pasé con ella no la vi beber una sola vez.

Pasé el resto del año con ella; una vez más volví a reanudar mi vida, fui con mi antigua terapeuta y fue cuando decidí afrontar las cosas y volver a Baker Street.

No me di cuenta de que había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, rápidamente me limpié la cara y di un trago largo a mí té.

Las personas solían decir que el tiempo curaba las heridas… ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaba para curar las mías?

No pudiendo estar más tiempo ahí, fui al baño a darme una ducha y después de abrigarme bien salí a la calle para tomar un taxi, no tenía un destino claro, así que me limité a decirle al conductor que me llevara lejos de ahí. Pude ver su rostro confundido, pero no dijo nada más y se puso en marcha.

Mientras el auto avanzaba, miraba distraído por la ventana, Londres parecía vacío, miles, millones de personas pasaban a mí alrededor, pero tristemente ninguna era Sherlock.

_Un acto más, Sherlock, solo uno más…_

"_No vas a poder superar esto John, si no pones verdadero empeño" _Las palabras de mi terapeuta inundaron mi mente. _"Debes aceptar que Sherlock Holmes está muerto y continuar con tu vida" _

Lo intentaba, de veras que lo hacía, pero no podía…no quería perder la esperanza.

El auto pasó por el parque en que hacía tres años me encontré con mi viejo amigo Mike Stamford. Pedí al chofer que se detuviera, saqué el aire lentamente y pagué al hombre.

Anduve caminando sin rumbo por el parque, mirando mí alrededor con melancolía, me pregunté cómo sería mi vida ahora si jamás hubiera cruzado camino con Mike y por ende nunca haber conocido a Sherlock. Quizá ahora mismo estaría igual que el resto de las personas, creyendo que era un farsante…O podría ser que, ya que nunca le hubiera conocido, siguiera vivo.

Fui a sentarme en una banca y me quedé mirando a la nada, sumido en mis propios pensamientos, deseando que Sherlock volviera, que de entre toda esa gente insignificante a mis ojos, viera llegar al joven detective con su característico abrigo negro y bufanda azul.

— ¿Doctor John Watson?

Casi me caigo del susto y la impresión, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no reparé en la presencia de un joven hombre, de unos veinticinco años.

No cabía duda de que aquel chico desencajaba de una manera extraña con respecto a la demás gente que transitaba por el parque, ya que vestía un frac de color negro y su porte elegante y estilizado le confería el aspecto de un modelo. Sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello castaño claro, era alto, en fin, podría decirse que era de esos hombres por los que las mujeres se volvían locas.

— ¿Disculpe? —inquirí con gesto extrañado.

—Necesito que me acompañe, si es usted tan amable—Enarqué una ceja, pero entonces caí en la cuenta. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era tan obvio, aunque era una sorpresa que Mycroft necesitara verme, ya que desde la muerte de Sherlock nos habíamos visto solo en una ocasión y fue en el funeral.

— ¿Y no cambia eh? —apunté negando con la cabeza al mirar otra vez al joven. Tal parecía que esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos enviando a su mayordomo, ya que eso era lo que al parecer era aquel hombre delante de mí.

Me puse de pie y el joven hizo un gesto con la mano como indicándome que le siguiera. Anduvimos hasta el límite del parque en donde un auto negro que parecía recién salido de la agencia, nos esperaba. El chico abrió la puerta trasera y me invitó con un ademan de la mano a que entrase.

Condujo por una serie de calles y avenidas adornadas con luces de colores y decorados navideños, recordé entonces que tenía poco de haberse celebrado la Navidad, pero estando tan sumido en mi propio mundo apenas si había sido consciente de ello, aún me preguntaba cuál era el motivo por el que el hermano mayor de Sherlock me necesitara y tampoco era como si quisiera verle, ya de que, después de todo fue gracias a él que mi amigo había muerto sumido en la peor de las deshoras. Si nunca hubiera dicho nada a Moriarty las cosas serían distintas.

Crucé mis brazos y miré el reflejo del joven por el espejo retrovisor, estuve tentado de decirle varias veces que me dijera a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero algo me decía que debía quedarme cayado.

Quizá fuéramos al Club Diógenes, y esperaba que no tuviera que encontrarme con él en algún lugar de mala muerte y alejado de la humanidad.

Saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones, justamente en ese momento el auto se detuvo y el joven salió rápidamente para abrirme la puerta.

Estábamos frente a un gran edificio de gran imponencia y majestuosidad, no era el club, sino un hotel.

—41 Hotel—presentó el joven indicándole que le siguiera—Uno de los hoteles más bellos que pueda encontrar, ganador del premio Travellers Choice—me sentí extrañado por tanta dedicación, esas simples palabras, dichas de sus labios habían adquirido un tema trascendental, sin lugar a dudas era un excelente trabajador.

El lobby era toda una belleza digna de admirar, contemplé todo con ojos atentos hasta que el hombre pidió que le siguiera hasta un ascensor.

—Bueno, me hace sentir mejor que no hablaré con Mycroft en un lugar sombrío.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación marcada con el número 102 el joven entró y me invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano.

Lejos de parecer una habitación, más bien parecía una casa, con tantos muebles, techo alto, pinturas y papel tapiz de gusto recatado…Me sentí como en el palacio de Buckingham.

Frente a nosotros estaba una salita color marfil, una mesa había sido arrastrada hasta uno de los sofás más grandes y sobre ella se encontraba dispuesto un tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas acomodadas en fila. Pero lo que captó por completo mi atención fue la figura sentada en el sillón.

Ante mí estaba una niña, tendría once años a lo mucho, ataviada con unos leggins negros, un abrigo del mismo color, bufanda gris y unos botines estilo esquimal negros.

Su cabello era negro como la noche, con cada mechón de cabello apuntando a un lado, sus facciones eran rellenas pero delicadas como lo serían las de cualquier niña pequeña, otorgándole una belleza de muñeca de porcelana.

La pequeña se volvió a mirarme mostrando unos bellos ojos verdes que resaltaban en contraste con su vestimenta y que poseían un cierto brillo de inteligencia y misticismo.

Me quedé sin habla, un fuerte dolor creciendo en mi pecho. Algo en esa niña evocaba el recuerdo de Sherlock, quizá era su vestimenta en cierta forma parecida, o podría ser su cabello…No, más bien eran los ojos, no porque fueran del mismo color, porque no eran ni remotamente parecidos, sino por el hecho de que aquel brillo de intriga y resolución estaba presente en ambos.

La niña siguió estudiándome, observándome inexpresivamente, sentía que aquellos ojos verdes miraban más allá de mí alma, había algo en esa mirada que me provocaba esa sensación extraña, como si no pudiera ocultar nada a los ojos de la niña.

—Lamento haberle hecho venir de esa manera, señor Watson—dijo con una vocecilla aniñada y musical.

Algo ahí no terminaba de cuadrar, miré al joven y después a la niña. ¿Ella me había llamado?

Intentaba que mi cerebro procesara y sacara una conclusión, pero me estaba costando como si estuviera realizando alguna operación matemática sumamente complicada.

_¡¿Pero qué demo…?!_

—Señor Watson, ella es Charlotte Whitehall—presentó el hombre, sin duda, siendo consciente de que me era imposible decir nada.

Whitehall… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Estaba seguro de haberlo oído, pero no recordaba…

—Póngase cómodo señor Watson, prepararé té—el chico pasó por mi lado y se metió por una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda a pocos metros de la entrada

Aun mirando con recelo a la niña, que había dejado de mirarme y ahora tenía toda su atención en el ajedrez, me acomodé en el sofá ubicado delante de ella. Giré la cabeza y tamborilee mis dedos varias veces, sin saber que decir o cómo actuar.

—Sí—comentó como si nada con su voz dulzona. Tomó entre sus manos las piezas blanca y negra del rey y las miró como si estuviera esperando que le dijeran algo.

— ¿Perdón? —inquirí sin saber si se estaba refiriendo a mi o hablaba consigo misma.

—La respuesta es sí—se encogió de hombros—…El juego acaba cuando el rey muere—esto último pareció decirlo para ella misma, con el ceño fruncido y mirando más de cerca las piezas.

— ¿La respuesta a qué? —insistí, sintiéndome cada vez más incómodo.

—Se pregunta si fui yo quien le llamó—apuntó—Y la respuesta es sí.

— ¿Cómo sabe que me he preguntado eso?

—No lo sabía, simplemente es algo obvio—suspiró— ¿Por qué? El juego ya ha finalizado—volvió a hablar consigo misma.

No supe que decirle, todo aquello se me antojaba bastante bizarro, jamás había visto a esa niña, y mucho menos podía imaginarme que podría querer de mí.

—He preparado Earl Grey—el joven de antes entró en la sala con una bandeja plateada y sobre ésta un juego de té, sirvió con maestría el líquido caliente y me tendió una taza que tomé con manos torpes.

—Gracias Dominic—la niña no hizo ademan de tomar su taza, y el joven se limitó a dejarla a un lado, sobre una mesilla en la que reposaba un florero.

Decidido a saber lo que estaba pasando, afiancé mi mano a la delicada taza y miré a la chiquilla esperando a que me devolviera la mirada. Alzó la vista pero en lugar de verme a mí solo siguió observando esas endemoniadas piezas de ajedrez.

Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba maquinando e hilando montones de ideas, ya había visto esa misma expresión en mi amigo.

—Dominic, se tan a amable de alcanzarle al señor Watson el portátil—ordenó dejando por fin las piezas en el centro del tablero y posando sus ojos verdes en mí, una vez más sentí que podía leerme el pensamiento.

El joven, que ahora entendía que debía estar al servicio de la niña, asintió y caminó hasta un escritorio pegado a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Trajo consigo una laptop y me la entregó, observé que estaba abierta la famosa página de Google y otras tantas pestañas más.

—Primera pestaña—pidió Charlotte. Moví la flecha hacia la primera pestaña previamente abierta. Era una página web en la que se leía el nombre:

**I Believe in Sherlock Holmes**

Me removí en el asiento e intenté ignorar lo mejor posible el dolor que acaecía mi pecho.

—Siguiente—parecía estar impacientándose.

Pasé a la otra pestaña que rezaba:

**I'm Sherlocked**

Ya no hubo necesidad de que ella me indicara que cambiara la página, seguí pasando, en total eran cinco páginas abiertas, todas con un nombre parecido, Sherlockians, Holmesians, Moriarty was real, en fin.

No entendía el porqué de aquello. ¿De qué me servía a mí eso?

—E-escuchen, no entiendo a qué punto quiere llegar mostrándome esto. Y de lejos estoy por entender que es lo que una niña de once años con un mayordomo, y a quien nunca he visto, quiere de mí. —espeté entre molesto y adolorido.

La niña clavó sus ojos en los míos, su mirada era gélida y por eso cuando habló, me sorprendió ver que su voz era tan suave.

—No toda la gente se dedica a echarle tierra a Sherlock Holmes, señor Watson—afirmó—Pasó tres años creyendo que siempre encontraría comentarios ofensivos y denigrantes, pero debería de ser más abierto.

—No entiendo. —dije sinceramente y sorprendido de que hubiera adivinado que iba a decirle que de qué valía mirar en el internet si lo único que encontraría serían cosas malas de mi amigo.

—Esas páginas que acabo de mostrarle, son sitios en los que se compartía la afición por Sherlock Holmes, tres de ellos surgieron año y medio después del deceso de su amigo, hablaban y creían en su veracidad y en que Moriarty si había existido, dos ya existían desde que comenzaron a volverse famosos gracias a su blog, doctor.

Su mirada se centró más en mí e inclusive se movió casi al borde del sillón, parecía estar esperando a que callera en la cuenta, pero la verdad no entendía, y si se podía estaba aún más confundido.

—Dominic—llamó, el aludido asintió y volvió al escritorio, esta vez regresando con un sobre amarillo del que extrajo unas fotos y me las tendió, eran cinco personas jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres —Esas personas fueron las fundadoras de las páginas que le he mostrado.

—Muy bien, lo pillo… ¿Y?

—Han sido asesinadas—soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamé— ¿Cómo…quién?

— ¡Exacto! —celebró la niña sonriendo por primera vez, aunque sus ojos siguieron con el mismo brillo de indiferencia. Tomó una vez más las piezas del rey y las sostuvo sobre el tablero—El rey es atrapado, muere…Jaque mate, el juego termina. —dejó caer las piezas que se estrellaron sonoramente en el tablero. —Entonces ¿por qué…? —tomó varias piezas negras y las movió a través del tablero casi llegando al lado de las blancas. Se quedó pensativa.

—No quiero sonar grosero—comencé—pero en realidad no sé qué tengo yo que ver en este asunto y mucho menos me puedo imaginar el motivo por el que una niña sepa este tipo de cosas.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre la habitación, el joven mayordomo permaneció al lado de la niña y una vez más volvió a ofrecerle la taza de té, que esta vez aceptó. Hizo un gesto al hombre y este sacó dos fotografías más del sobre que había mantenido bajo el brazo, y me las tendió.

Una era de una mujer de belleza exuberante, de espeso cabello rubio y ojos grises bastante vivarachos, la otra fotografía era de un hombre poseedor de cierto encanto aristocrático, de desordenado cabello negro y ojos verdes, sumamente parecido a la niña frente a mí.

Supe entonces que me había encajonado en una parte en la que nunca debí meterme, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás.

Recordé entonces dónde había visto el apellido Whitehall; fue en el periódico que la señora Hudson me llevó hacía algunos días, en el que se hablaba sobre el asesinato de los grandes abogados Whitehall en la víspera de Navidad, y que la única sobreviviente había sido su hija de once años…

—Oh…—fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

—Era Navidad, nadie estaba en casa, salvo mis padres y yo. Íbamos a irnos de vacaciones y esperábamos a que llegara un coche a recogernos. Estaba con mi madre, quien me ayudaba a guardar mis libros en una mochila, recibió entonces una llamada de mi padre y de un momento a otro me cargó en brazos y bajamos a la biblioteca, en donde me escondió en la cámara secreta oculta tras uno de los estantes de libros y me dijo que pasara lo que pasara no saliera de ahí. Escuché gritos…En fin, después vino la policía y decidí salir.

No pude evitar sorprenderme por la manera en la que narró los hechos, con voz fría y monótona, sin el mínimo dejo de dolor o melancolía. ¿Cómo podía una niña hablar del asesinato de sus padres con tanta tranquilidad?

—U-usted…—tartamudee—No…yo…

—Al principio, debo admitir que no entendía el motivo del asesinato, hasta que me di cuenta de que el patrón de ejecución había sido similar a otro que vi hace algunas semanas. —comentó—Samanta Bright—señaló una foto de una joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos castaños—Desapareció de su casa en Manchester a inicios de diciembre, su cadáver fue encontrado tres días después del reporte de desaparición, con marcas de haber sido amordazada, torturada y posteriormente asesinada por el acto de una bala que impactó justo en el centro de la frente. —Indicó con su manita una foto de un joven—El joven Richard Smith, desapareció una semana después de la señorita Bright, e igualmente su cuerpo fue encontrado tres días después con los mismos signos que la anterior víctima, aunque él vivía en Edimburgo. —Hizo una pausa para beber té—El resto murieron igual, incluso una joven fue asesinada en Francia.

—Quiere decir…

— ¿Qué tienen en común estas personas más allá de la forma en cómo murieron? No vivían en el mismo lugar, jamás se conocieron, aparentemente no guardaban nada en común. Pero… —continuó como leyéndome el pensamiento

— ¿Pero…?—inquirí cada vez más intrigado.

—Esos cinco chicos eran fundadores de páginas web dedicadas a Sherlock Holmes.

Intentaba hilar el caos de pensamientos que inundaban mi mente, pero estaba resultando completamente imposible, millones de ideas viajaban a través de mi mente, sin que pudiera ser plenamente consciente de ellas. Repentinamente tuve ganas de vomitar.

—Soy admiradora del señor Holmes y de usted, doctor Watson—informó soltando un suspiro—Volví de América hace poco más de dos años y me puse al día con las noticias que se suscitaban en este lado del mundo. Debo decir que me he sentido yo misma insultada ante la idea colectiva de que Sherlock Holmes haya sido un farsante. —Frunció el ceño secundando su alegato— ¿Enserio la gente es tan estúpida para creer algo lleno de cabos sueltos?

Charlotte Whitehall estaba demostrando ser algo más que una simple niña de buena familia, ella en verdad estaba desentrañando un misterio que parecía ser más gordo de lo que parecía a simple vista, pero lo que en verdad me causó impresión fue el hecho de que ella dijera que creía en la veracidad de Sherlock e incluso que le admiraba.

— ¿Y sus padres que tienen que ver en todo esto? —cuestioné sin poder contener la creciente emoción de verme envuelto en algo como esto. Me recordaba a mi amigo, era una sensación dolorosa pero a la vez placentera. Al parecer estaba volviéndome masoquista.

—Ahí es donde partimos—anunció—Como bien le dije, yo creo en el señor Holmes, así que estuve investigando y logré hallar cosas verdaderamente interesantes. Escribí un artículo y anuncié en la página de la firma de abogados de mis padres que el mundo sabría la verdad sobre Sherlock Holmes y James Moriarty, mis padres lo permitieron porque sabían que con eso atraerían gente. El artículo sería publicado hoy mismo, de hecho. El punto es que escribí ese mensaje y en cuestión de dos días ellos ya habían sido asesinados, de la misma manera que aquellos otros jóvenes, solo que esta vez había sido algo más personal…Le aseguro que puede casi respirarse el odio puesto a la hora de matar.

Dejé caer la espalda sobre el sofá. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Y el hecho de que yo esté aquí es…

—Que está en peligro de muerte doctor Watson—completó. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron. —Es muy importante que sepa de no puede hablar con la policía sobre esto que acabo de contarle.

—¿Por qué no? —interrogué.

—Porque no confió en la policía, no por el momento. —tomó la pieza del rey negro y la del alfil—Escuche, sé que es difícil de creerme, más porque soy una niña, pero debe de confiar en mí tanto como yo lo hago en usted.

La observé, sus ojos me decían que decía la verdad.

—¿Confía en mí? —inquirí.

—Su cara y ese bastón en la mano me dicen que puedo confiar en usted, porque estoy segura que jamás traicionaría a Sherlock Holmes, porque usted fue de las pocas personas que sin importar qué prueba se le pusiera enfrente, nunca dudó de su amigo.

Asentí, repentinamente sensibilizado por sus palabras.

—¿Y qué deberíamos de hacer? —pregunté.

—Buscar a la mano derecha de Moriarty—resolvió.

_¿La mano derecha de Moriarty? _¿Ese malnacido tenía un seguidor tan loco como él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 **

**Si veo que más de dos almas se interesan por la historia subiré más capítulos. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, se acepta de todo, menos insultos ¬¬** XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap (si es que hay XD)**


	2. Chapter 2: Evidencia directa

**Moshi, moshi :3**

**Vuelvo con el capítulo 2 :D  
Informo que de ahora en adelante la actualización de este fic será cada semana (a más tardar dos)  
Me alegra que les haya gustado *llora* XDD**

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews X3

**DarkasLin:**La hija no reconocida de Sherlock? XDDDD Pues hija no, pero si una niña que se parece a él hasta cierto punto XD  
Aquí dejo la continuación esperando que sea de tu agrado ;3

**Ana B Wolphe:** TTwTT Adoré tu review. La verdad, esta niña está inspirada en alguien que conozco, digo, no es exactamente así, pero en algo se parece y la verdad es que tienes razón, es un poco inquietante tener a una chiquilla que habla y sabe más cosas que uno que ya es grande ._.  
Y en cuanto a la prensa, pues eso mismo pensé yo, se necesitaba un poco de ellos en el fic XD, y creeme que como adoro a la prensa frívola arruina vidas (?) en mi historia los ocuparé mucho XDD  
Que bueno que te haya gustado mi narración, intento dar lo mejor de mí :3  
Espero también sea de tu agrado este capi C:

**DarkCryonic:** XDD esa palabra parece un trabalenguas XDDD, y bueno, espero que la historia no se despachurre D:  
Saludos!

**EloraP:** Dejaré que saques tus propias conclusiones XDDD Gracias por leer, espero este cap también te guste :D**  
**

**Ahora si, solo me queda decir, disfruten el cap X3**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo  
A mil millas lejos de ti  
Un caos roto  
Tan sólo piezas dispersas de quien soy yo.  
Traté tan duramente  
Pensé que podía hacer esto por mi cuenta  
He perdido mucho a lo largo del camino_

_(Pieces by RED)_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Capítulo 2: Evidencia directa.**

Lestrade miraba con cansancio la escena del crimen mientras sus hombres iban y venían de un lado a otro de la habitación recabando evidencia, aunque hasta el momento no habían conseguido nada que pudiera decirles algo sobre el perpetrador del asesinato.

La escena en sí no dejaba mucho a investigar, para empezar era un apartamento deshabitado y completamente nuevo, nadie lo había comprado aún, así que todo intento de buscar a un posible dueño quedaba descartado, después estaba el hecho de que en la estancia solo permanecían cuatro cosas que desencajaban contra la casi inmaculada pulcritud de la habitación pintada de color crema, y eran la silla en el centro, la gran salpicadura de sangre sobre la pared, el cuerpo de una mujer a la que habían identificado como Anna Hilton con ataduras en pies y manos y un disparo en la cabeza y una gran letra "M" pintada con pintura de color rojo en una de las paredes. No había nada más, ni una sola huella o un cabello diminuto.

Por un momento pensó en qué cosas podría encontrar aquel hombre que había muerto hace poco más de tres años, pero sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y obligó a su mente a olvidar al hombre…Si, para él era "el hombre", jamás podría volver a pronunciar el nombre de aquel detective que había resultado ser un farsante.

El golpe fue bajo, Lestrade siempre le había admirado y guardado respeto, y todo para que el hombre resultara ser la peor de las escorias.

.

—Señor…—la sargento Donovan entró en la estancia interrumpiendo sus amargas cavilaciones—Señor, hemos revisado todo el edificio y sus alrededores y no hemos encontrado nada.

El detective inspector se volvió a mirarle y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dile a Anderson que venga—ordenó.

Sally salió del cuarto haciendo resonar sus tacones contra las baldosas color marfil. Un flash de cámara le hizo soltar un respingo y vio a un hombre con ropa oscura que sostenía una cámara entre sus delgadas manos.

—Disculpe señor—comentó mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y enfocaba la lente—Debo hacer mi trabajo.

Lestrade le miró un tanto confundido, pero terminó por asentir y salió de la habitación para que el hombre hiciera su trabajo.

Tendrían demasiado que hacer en Scotland Yard, en los últimos tres años había logrado atrapar a un montón de criminales, casi como si alguien se los estuviera llevando en bandeja de plata, pero como siempre, salía alguien más listo que los demás que venía y se creía con el derecho de asesinar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Le preocupaba la falta de pruebas, pero mientras el fuera parte de la policía, no permitiría que los criminales hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar que no necesitaban de ayuda externa para resolver un crimen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿La mano derecha de Moriarty? —cuestioné sin poder contener mi asombro y creciente odio al escuchar ese nombre.

La pequeña bebió un poco de té y asintió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera de lo más obvio.

—El rey—agitó en su manita la pieza de ajedrez—no está solo en el tablero, tiene a su alrededor una cantidad de piezas a su disposición. La gran mayoría de ellas han sido capturadas por el jugador contrario, por el rey blanco. —Quitó algunas de las piezas negras solo dejando una en el tablero—Excepto una—puso la pieza del rey a un lado de la otra—el rey sabemos muy bien que está muerto, así que solo nos queda nuestro pequeño peón.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Su manera de explicar las cosas era extraña pero excepcional, aunque me pregunté si todo aquello era una especie de juego para ella.

—Entiendo…No, espere… ¿Y cómo está segura de eso? —Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que parecía muy segura de que ese desgraciado tenía un secuaz— ¿Qué le hizo pensar que tenía un compañero?

Su mirada se volvió aún más gélida, daba la impresión de que quería recriminarme el hecho de que no entendiera lo que quería decirme.

—Porque las personas que han muerto eran, hasta cierto punto, seguidores de Sherlock Holmes y no veo que alguien asesinaría a una persona relacionada en cierta forma con el señor Holmes, al menos que tengamos en cuenta que Moriarty pudo tener a su lado a alguien tan loco como él, que sin duda sería más factible que tuviera un interés en el detective.—rodó los ojos—La cuestión aquí es el por qué…No entiendo el motivo por el cual hasta hace poco haya decidido atacar, podría haberlo hecho antes, pero no, ha sido hasta ahora…No termino de entender. —miró con frustración la taza de té.

Saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones, si ella no lo entendía yo mucho menos. Ni siquiera sabía que mi vida corría riesgo, y el hecho de saber que allá afuera había un loco que había sido compañero, o al menos un seguidor fiel de Moriarty, simplemente me ponía los pelos de punta.

Justo cuando creía que mi vida seguiría su curso basado en la monotonía llegaba a mí vida una niña que de pequeña solo tenía el cuerpo, porque su mente me había quedado más que claro que era prodigiosa, y llegué incluso a pensar que si Sherlock hubiera tenido alguna vez una hija, ella sería su digna descendiente.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, el joven mayordomo sacó del interior de su saco un celular y antes de contestar miró la pantalla.

—Señorita, es él—informó mientras se apuraba a contestar—Buenos días señor Trapp.

Abrí la boca para preguntar quién le llamaba, pero la niña hizo un gesto con la mano para que me quedara callado.

—Entiendo, deme un momento—tapó el móvil con ambas manos y se dirigió a la pequeña, pero ella asintió, como anticipándose a lo que iba a decir porque ya lo sabía.

—Que tome fotos de todo el lugar, si hay jardines que los revise a conciencia y preciso de imágenes detalladas del cuerpo—finalizó

El mayordomo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió al teléfono indicando lo que la niña había pedido.

¿Cuerpo? ¿¡Qué quería fotos de un cuerpo!? Por un momento pensé con amargura que quizá eso de la reencarnación si existía y que mi viejo amigo ahora habitaba dentro de la niña.

— ¿Podría dejar de hacer eso? —inquirió jugueteando con una pieza de ajedrez.

— ¿El qué? —dije sin saber a qué se refería.

—Pensar que soy algo así como Sherlock Holmes. No creo que esté a su altura en ningún aspecto.

_¿¡Pero cómo rayos…!?_

—Porque lo veo en sus ojos—en ese momento me pregunté si acaso podía leer la mente—Cuando llegó aquí noté que tenía los ojos inexpresivos, guarda usted un cierto aire de nostalgia, pero desde que me ha visto reparé en que su expresión cambió, hay una especie de ilusión, algo de lo que llaman "cariño".

—Yo…yo…—no sabía que decir, de repente me sentía bastante adolorido, con ese torturador dolor en mi pecho, el nudo en la garganta que me quitaba el aliento y por sobre todo, la horrorosa sensación de soledad que inundaba mi alma.

—Usted puede olvidar—apuntó, como si quisiera hacerme sentir mejor—El cuadro clínico es así siempre, el paciente se siente totalmente perdido y cree que la vida ya no tiene sentido, pero con los años comprende que aún hay mucho por hacer y su dolor pasa a segundo plano. —no estaba seguro si eran las palabras adecuadas, pero igual las agradecí en silencio—Pruebe con algún deporte u otra actividad que le distraiga, así podría resultarle más fácil.

—Ehm…Gracias—dije sin saber muy bien que responderle.

El mayordomo que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a teclear en el celular, por fin volvió a guardarlo y se dirigió a nosotros.

— ¿En dónde y quién a sido? —interrogó la pequeña.

—La señorita Anna Hilton, en el barrio de Covent Garden—respondió eficientemente.

—Dios, otro asesinato—no me agradaba nada aquello—Un momento ¿Quién le ha llamado? —inquirí desconcertado. Alguien de la policía no podría ser, ya que la niña había dicho que no confiaba en ellos.

—Nadie con demasiada importancia—se encogió de hombros—Un detective privado que he contratado para que me facilite la información que necesito.

— ¿Cómo…?—empecé.

—Escuche, ya he dejado en claro que nuestro querido peón asesina a gente que se muestra interesada en Sherlock Holmes o temas relacionados a él. Por el momento se ha dedicado a matar a las que se podrían considerar las fuentes más influyentes, aquellos que de alguna manera podrían poner en riesgo el teatro que se han montado sobre el señor Holmes. El asesino pensó que mis padres habían escrito el mensaje, seguramente se enteró de que yo había sobrevivido pero no vio en mi un peligro al ser una niña pequeña que la prensa se tomó la molestia de dejar como la hija en "estado de shock, que se recupera lentamente del fuerte trauma" —frunció el ceño con desagrado—En otras circunstancias les hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas sobre la veracidad casi nula de sus noticias, pero ya que no me apetece morir de una bala en el cráneo decidí guardar silencio. —Suspiró—El asesino debe seguir creyendo que está totalmente a salvo, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora lo he llevado en el más completo anonimato, mi mayordomo, Dominic se encarga de ciertas cosas como la contratación de personal, porque no puedo arriesgarme a que nuestro asesino sepa que no ha eliminado a la persona correcta.

— ¡Sorprendente! —exclamé totalmente maravillado. La mayoría de las niñas millonarias pedían a sus padres ponis y cosas que no necesitaban; aquella chiquilla utilizaba su dinero para contratar detectives y gente que le facilitara información sobre asesinos. Llegué a considerar la idea de que quizá yo fuera un imán para la gente extraña.

—El hecho de que si le permita verme es porque confió plenamente en usted—afirmó—Pongo mi vida en sus manos ahora.

Sentí una calidez en el pecho. Por muy fría que pareciera la pequeña Charlotte Whitehall, sus palabras me hicieron bien, que confiara tanto en mí aún sin conocerme demasiado, ella había puesto un bálsamo sobre mi corazón, calmando aunque fuera un poco el dolor que siempre me acompañaba.

La observé detenidamente por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo. ¿Sherlock había sido como ella cuando niño?

Me resultaba fascinante y a la vez me provocaba cierto malestar que la pequeña estuviera involucrada en esto, en un gran juego en el que se apostaba la vida. Lo entendía de Sherlock, ya que después de todo era un adulto y de eso vivía, pero aquella niña, estaba seguro que tenía bastante dinero como para mantenerse sin problemas, debería estar jugando en el parque, soñando con ser de grande una estrella de cine o algunas de esas cosas que uno piensa cuando es niño, y no en el porqué de unos asesinatos entre los que se contaba el triste final de sus padres.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —dije en voz baja.

Charlotte asintió por respuesta.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? Es una cuestión muy delicada, nada de juegos. Hablamos de un asesino que ya ha matado a ocho personas.

Pareció meditar la respuesta.

—Odio las mentiras. Lo que hizo Moriarty fue una puñalada por la espalda, así como lo que hace ahora nuestro pequeño peón—apretó sus manitas—Moriarty ganó una batalla, pero no pienso dejarle ganar la guerra. Un nuevo juego ha empezado, nuestro peón ha ganado el primer turno, yo ganaré el siguiente por el honor de Sherlock Holmes y mis padres. Me gusta resolver puzles, y este es bastante interesante—sus ojos se mantenían inexpresivos, por lo que no podía estar seguro de que estuviera enojada o algo por el estilo.

—Todo el mundo—empecé sin poder ocultar el tono de amargura de mi voz —, a excepción de unas cuantas personas que bien podían ser contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, creyeron que Sherlock era un mentiroso. —ella me observó con detenimiento mientras hablaba—No sabe cuánto me alegro de que crea en él, aunque nunca le haya conocido.

—La gente no utiliza el cerebro—inquirió Charlotte—Su mente es tan cerrada, tan incapaz de ver más allá. Una vez que se implanta una idea en su cabeza, les resulta casi imposible creer en otra cosa. James Moriarty hizo creer a toda la gente que Sherlock Holmes era un mentiroso, supo jugar bien la partida, movió las piezas correctas y fue inevitable que realizara jaque mate. Una broma absurda que logró su propósito gracias a la ineptitud de los demás. —Negó con la cabeza— ¿Le digo cuál fue la primera pista con la que supe que todo era un teatro? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa de superioridad como las que solía poner mi amigo.

Asentí levemente casi por inercia.

—Es algo tan ordinario que resulta casi gracioso—comenzó—Si la gente observara y no solamente se dedicara a mirar nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto—juntó sus manitas a la altura de la barbilla—The Reichebach falls—clamó haciendo énfasis—Aquella pintura que Sherlock Holmes recuperó, un caso con el que reclamó la fama.

Aunque con sus ojitos me quería decir que era obvio, por más que yo quería encontrarle el sentido no pude hacerlo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía que ver esa pintura con la verdad de Sherlock.

—Ehm, perdone pero ¿cómo ha dicho?

— ¡Reichebach!—volvió a decir— ¡Más claro no puede ser!—abrió las manos como si estuviera cantando alabanzas. — ¡Dios, doctor Watson! ¡Richard Brook! Richard Brook! Así es como supuestamente se llamaba el actor que el señor Holmes contrató para interpretar el papel de Moriarty ¿no?

Apenas si cabecee, pues el repentino entusiasmo de la niña me había dejado sorprendido.

—Bien, pues Richard Brook es Reiche Bach en alemán. —soltó.

Sentí que la mandíbula se me caía al suelo. Quise decir algo, pero de repente me sentía ajeno a todo lo que me rodeaba, el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado, mi cabeza parecía estar muy lejos de ahí. No podía procesar lo que acababa de decirme la niña.

—Recordemos quien es James Moriarty. Un completo psicópata, no era humano, sino una araña, como en su momento lo dijo el señor Holmes. Él no solo quería destruir a Sherlock Holmes, quería quemarlo, despedazarlo totalmente, echar sus restos al suelo y bailar sobre ellos. Como bien le dije he investigado mucho, así que eso me queda más que claro y sé que no es una exageración.

Moriarty era el ser más peligroso que la historia haya podido tener, estaba aburrido y era un niño buscando un juego para divertirse, así pues todos y cada uno de sus movimientos se hicieron con ese fin.

Richard Brook era tan solo otra burla, el caso de la pintura fue lo que les llevó a la fama tanto a usted como a él, así que, poniéndome en la mente del criminar, siendo Moriarty, buscando la manera de hacerlo todo más gracioso ¿por qué no llamarme así? El mismo poder de dar fama, el mismo poder de hundirte hasta lo más profundo.

Que una niña dijera todas esas cosas me hacía cuestionarme seriamente si todo aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto. No podía terminarme de creer que esa pequeña hubiera sido capaz de desentrañar todo eso y hacerlo ver como la cosa más simple del mundo.

Lo que decía jamás me había pasado por la cabeza, a nadie en este mundo, me atrevería a decir, a nadie más que a ella.

—Cuando me enteré de esto no tuve más que hacer otras averiguaciones más y ¡listo! La verdad estaba delante de mis ojos.

—No se ofenda—comenté con sutileza—, pero me resulta casi imposible de creer que una niña como usted haya descubierto todo eso.

—No me ofendo para nada—afirmó sonriente—Le entiendo, debo decirle que el hecho de que le hiciera venir aquí era para advertirle que su vida podría correr peligro, usted elige si creerme o no.

—Yo…—no supe que decir.

—Quizá volvamos a vernos—dijo volviendo a adquirir un gesto de monotonía—Ya he terminado, Dominic le llevará a donde usted quiera. Fue un placer conocerle en persona.

La pequeña Charlotte se puso de pie y fue a estrecharme la mano, la cual tomé algo inseguro.

—Ya verá usted como le devuelvo a la memoria de Sherlock Holmes el honor. —y fue su sonrisa la que me hizo volver a pensar que era una niña y no una especie de máquina con forma de niña.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, el joven mayordomo me hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara la niña asomó su cabecita y dijo:

—Le doy un consejo; no suba a autos de desconocidos, si no ve a Dominic, yo me abstendría de subir. Usted señor Watson, es mi rey blanco, no puedo perderle.

El camino de regreso a Baker Street se me hizo bastante largo. Me sentía bastante aturdido y lo único que quería hacer era acostarme en mi cama e intentar descansar un rato.

El joven mayordomo me dejó justo enfrente de la puerta del 221B, pude ver en su expresión que algo de mí le preocupaba, no sé, parecía que estaba pensando que me suicidaría o algo por el estilo, pero decidí no darle más importancia y casi le cerré la puerta en la nariz.

Anduve de un lado para otro buscando algo que hacer para mantenerme ocupado y no pensar en lo que había hablado con esa niña hacía poco, pero después de haber lavado la misma taza tres veces, supe que era el momento de prestar atención.

No entendí el porqué de mi decisión, pero volví a ponerme el abrigo y salí a la calle a buscar un taxi que me llevara al cementerio. Una vez ahí anduve vagando entre las tumbas hasta que llegué a la de mi amigo.

Tenía unos cuantos días que no estaba ahí, así que limpié un poco el mármol negro y recorrí con la punta de los dedos las letras grabadas sobre él. Había un ramo de flores marchitas a los pies de la lápida, las tomé con cuidado y me senté en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño ¿sabes? —Susurré con la voz temblorosa—Te sorprendería saber que he conocido a una niña que me recuerda mucho a ti—continué. Un viento helado sopló entre los árboles provocando sonidos un poco apremiantes—La hubieras visto hablar, creo que de conoceros os llevaríais muy bien. —guardé silencio sintiéndome cada vez más incapaz de seguir hablando, ya que el nudo en mi garganta me oprimía con fuerza las cuerdas vocales.

Sé que dije que ya no vendría aquí y me pondría a hablar frente a su tumba, pero ahí estaba, alimentando mi dolor, torturando mi alma.

Mi terapeuta había dicho que eso no era sano, que debía dejar de hacerlo ya que no me traería nada bueno. ¡Al demonio! Nadie entendía como me sentía, nadie había convivido tanto con Sherlock como yo. Para todo el mundo podía ser fácil olvidar a alguien que se creía superior a los demás, alguien arrogante, con manías extrañas y con su poco tacto para tratar con las personas, pero para mí era imposible, yo conocía lo peor de Sherlock, y también lo mejor de él.

Le extrañaba, me hacía tanta falta, la vida no era lo mismo sin él, ya ni siquiera podía llamarle a eso vida.

—Ella cree en tu inocencia—mi voz cada vez era más jadeante, pues luchaba contra ese sentimiento en mi pecho—Y dice que puede demostrarle al mundo que no eras ningún mentiroso—una solitaria lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla— ¿Ya puedes volver? —El silencio reinante fue mi respuesta—Vuelve, Sherlock, no sabes cómo es la vida sin tu manera de ver las cosas, hace falta tu desorden, tus experimentos sobre la mesa de la cocina, y esos pedazos de cuerpos humanos en la nevera—solté una risa amarga—Por favor, Sherlock.

Un sonido como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama resonó por todo el lugar, rápidamente me puse de pie y busqué con la mirada a alguna persona, pero ya estaba casi oscureciendo y no podía ver bien.

Suspiré y vi como empezaban a caer copos de nieve, por lo que supe que era el momento de volver a casa. Puse una mano sobre la lápida y emprendí el camino de regreso, siempre vigilando muy bien a los lados por si algo se movía.

Al volver me encontré con la señora Hudson que estaba preocupada por mí, no dejó de decirme que en dónde me había metido con semejante clima, dijo que estaba muy frío y me arrastró hasta el piso de arriba, encendió la chimenea y fue a prepararme un té. Cualquier intento de decirle que estaba bien fue inútil, así que me limité a quedarme sentado en el pequeño sillón.

Mi mirada estaba puesta en el danzante fuego, cada vez iba adormeciéndome hasta que caí en la inconsciencia de los sueños.

_Sherlock estaba en la cima del edifico de Barts, había dejado caer su teléfono y estaba listo para saltar. _

_Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hiciera, pero no importaba cuanto gritara, cuanto suplicara, él me sonreía por última vez y se precipitaba al vacío._

_Corría hasta donde su cuerpo descansaba desmadejado como un muñeco olvidado, quería acercarme pero todas esas personas a su alrededor no me lo permitían._

_Vi a mi lado a la pequeña Charlotte, quien miraba la escena con total inexpresividad, ella murmuraba algo_

_ "El rey blanco muere, jaque mate" _

_Movía la cabeza a un lado y al volverme me daba cuenta de que la niña ya no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba un hombre con capucha que sacaba una pistola y sin más me disparaba._

Súbitamente abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor desorientado. El fuego ya se había extinguido y la sala estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pensé en levantarme del sofá e irme a la cama, pero sabía muy bien que ya no podría volver a dormir, así que busqué a tientas el control de la televisión y la encendí.

Pasé un buen rato cambiando de canal hasta que encontré un canal en donde estaban dando las noticias, nada que me interesara, justo cuando iba a cambiarle la conductora comenzó a hablar sobre la familia Whitehall, aunque dijo poco y todo había quedado resumido a que las autoridades seguían investigando.

Pobre niña, tan joven y tener que lidiar con algo como eso.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer fui a prepararme un café, miré el reloj dándome cuenta de que apenas eran las siete de la mañana, suspiré pesadamente y volví al sofá con la taza humeante pensando en que hoy debía ir al consultorio.

Mi teléfono, que estaba sobre una mesilla al lado del sillón, comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla, era un mensaje de texto.

**_Señor Watson._**

**_Creo que le gustaría ver lo que ha llegado a mis manos esta mañana._**

**_Mi querido peón ha hecho un nuevo movimiento._**

**_Si está de acuerdo, podemos reunirnos a las 8:15 de la mañana._**

**_Dominic pasará a recogerlo._**

**_Y creo que la explicación de por qué tengo su número podemos_**

**_dejarla para después._**

**_Mandé un mensaje de vuelta._**

**_C.W_**

Me debatía entre contestar o no el mensaje. Una parte de mi me decía que rechazara la invitación y que dejara de pensar en esas cosas, pero estaba esa otra parte, la amante del peligro, aquella que añoraba el campo de batalla, que me pedía casi a gritos que tecleara lo más pronto posible el mensaje. Suspiré con resignación y comencé a escribir un mensaje.

Sabiendo que me queda poco tiempo, fui casi corriendo a la ducha y me apuré a vestir lo más abrigadoramente posible, ya que, después de la nevada de ayer el clima era terriblemente frío.

Estaba muy ansioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando dieron las ocho, llamaron a la puerta y fui personalmente a abrir. Me resultó sorprendente ver al joven Dominic vestido como cualquier joven que pasa un día de domingo en su casa, con pantalones de lana y una gruesa chamarra marrón.

—Buenos días, señor Watson—saludó amablemente.

—Hola—respondí haciéndome a un lado para dejarle pasar, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Vengo justo de tiempo—comentó revisando su reloj debajo de los guantes de piel—Si ya está listo le pido que me acompañe por favor.

Subí por mi teléfono y salí a la calle con el joven mayordomo pisándome los talones. Abrió la puerta de un auto pequeño y mucho menos ostentoso que el del día anterior y me invitó a entrar.

—Es mejor si evitamos llamar la atención—dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

Mientras el auto se movía por las calles blanquecinas de Londres, pensaba en lo que había descubierto la pequeña Charlotte, seguramente algo verdaderamente importante si requería de mi presencia, aunque no sabía en que podría serle de ayuda a alguien que sin duda podía competir en inteligencia con Sherlock.

Llegamos a un edificio completamente diferente al del día anterior. En la entrada podía leerse "Covent Garden Hotel".

— ¿No es el mismo? —pregunté desconcertado mientras nos movíamos por los pasillos del hotel.

—Como ya le ha dicho la señorita, no puede arriesgarse a que alguien se entere que está metida en las investigaciones, por precaución nos movemos cada tanto.

Me limité a asentir y seguí al mayordomo. La nueva habitación era un poco más pequeña que la del otro hotel, aunque seguía poseyendo un mobiliario exquisito.

Había una mesa del lado derecho de la estancia, que estaba llena de papeles, una computadora y un juego de té.

Charlotte Whitehall estaba sentada en una silla, con una bata rosada y unas pantuflas de conejo y su cabello estaba algo alborotado, cualquier persona que la viera así diría que era una niña adorable, normal, bueno, es ahí en donde se aplica aquella frase de no debes dejarte engañar por las apariencias. No pareció reparar en nuestra presencia aun cuando su mayordomo le saludó.

El joven me indicó que me sentara a la mesa y lo hice frente a la niña, que en ese momento tomaba plácidamente el té.

Al ver los papeles que estaba sobre la superficie de la mesa me llevé una gran sorpresa. Algunos eran fotografías de cadáveres, unos de mujeres, otros de hombres, todos con la misma herida en la frente, sin duda producto de una bala. Otros papeles eran informes forenses, y otros cuantos más eran fotos de ciertos lugares, seguramente en donde se habían perpetrado los asesinatos.

Y la niña estaba ahí, mirándolos como si fuera un simple periódico.

Dominic me ofreció una taza de té y un montón de bocadillo que se veían bastante apetitosos.

—Puede comer, señor Watson—dijo la niña—Le he hecho venir muy temprano que no le he dejado desayunar, así que siéntase libre de comer lo que quiera—dejó su taza sobre el platito y tomó una galleta—Ahhh…Nada como un buen té acompañado de galletas.

—G-gracias—fue lo único que atiné a decir. — ¿Qué es todo esto? —interrogué mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan y le untaba mermelada.

—Información sobre las víctimas—tomó otra galleta—Esas son fotos de los cuerpos, que como de seguro ya habrá notado, las heridas son muy parecidas y esas de allá son de los lugares en los que se han encontrado los cadáveres.

—Ya veo—apunté—Y ha conseguido todo eso de…

—Mis fuentes, si—completó—Me da un poco de gracia que siga pensando que una niña como yo debería de estar haciendo otras cosas menos buscar a un asesino, pero si no lo hago yo ¿quién? —inquirió alzando una ceja—La policía una vez más nos muestra su ineptitud, y antes de confiarles algo a ellos preferiría pegarme un tiro en la cabeza.

Sonreí ampliamente, no sabía si estaba bien, pero la verdad era que me sentía a gusto en compañía de la niña, provocaba en mí una sensación de familiaridad y calidez, algo que agradecía en sobremanera después de la frialdad con la que había llenado mi alma.

—Pero no es a eso a lo que voy—continuó poniéndose seria—Es por esto por lo que le he llamado—sacó una foto de entre las páginas de un libro y me la tendió.

Era la foto de una pared color crema en la que se hallaba pintada una gran M con pintura roja. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía, la habitación comenzó a desdibujarse y necesité respirar con insistencia…Esa letra, dios santo…no podía ser… ¿O sí?

—Antes de que empiece a hiperventilar, déjeme decirle que no es Moriarty—apuntó Charlotte observándome con su ceñito fruncido—Alguien que se metió una bala por la boca simplemente no sobrevive.

— ¿Y…y entonces de quién?

—De su compañero—espetó—Pero eso es obvio, lo que interesa aquí es que esta vez ha dejado un mensaje, y si averiguo para quién es será un gran avance.

—Pudo haber sido alguien más, quizá ese asesinato no esté relacionado con…

—Nada de eso, si están relacionados—interrumpió—Mire esta otra foto—me tendió la foto del cadáver de una mujer—Ella es la más reciente víctima ¿Ve algo diferente con respecto a los demás? ¡Claro que no! —contestó ella misma—Aquí lo que pasa es que "M" ya sabe que alguien está tras de él y haber dejado su marca es como si estuviera diciendo "Ya lo sé, ahora ven por mí"

— ¿Quizá es para la policía? —aventuré.

—No, no. Los policías no han siquiera podido encontrar una conexión entre los asesinatos—observó. —No, ese mensaje es para alguien que sabe lo que sucede, que tiene amplios conocimientos sobre quién está detrás de eso o al menos posee una idea más clara.

— ¿Y no ha pensado que quizá ya sepa qué usted…? —inquirí.

—He sido muy cuidadosa, incluso si aquellas personas que trabajan para mí decidieran pasarse al otro bando no sabrían nada de mí, ellos trabajan por dinero, jamás me fiaría enteramente de ellos—afirmó con total seguridad—No, hay otra cosa…Pero no puedo terminar de entender…Vaya frustración—gruñó.

La habitación se sumió en un completo y opresor silencio, Charlotte miraba toda la información dispuesta en la mesa y murmuraba cosas para sí misma. El joven mayordomo se había acercado a llenarme la taza con un poco más de té y me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Intentaba pensar en una respuesta a todo aquello, pero si ella no lo entendía, yo mucho menos, para mí podría ser el mismísimo Moriarty, ya que después de todo nunca nadie supo que pasó realmente con el cuerpo, es decir, según lo habían enterrado en Gales, pero a mí no me constaba, quizá él…No, no era posible.

Contemplé a la niña, su mirada me recordaba bastante a la que solía tener Sherlock cuando estaba en su "palacio mental", de vez en cuando movía sus manitas en el aire como si borrara una idea y otras hacía un gran abanico como si desplegara una gran cantidad de información.

— ¡Amor!—gritó de pronto cortando como una cuchilla el silencio— ¡Lo tengo!

— ¿Qué, qué? —Exclamé— ¿Amor?

—¡M, doctor Watson, M! —Volvió a gritar— ¡M amaba a James Moriarty! Considerando la forma de ser de ese hombre me atrevería a decir que el sentimiento no era mutuo, pero bastaba con hacérselo creer. Moriarty necesitaba a alguien a quien pudiera manejar a su antojo, que diera y arriesgara todo por él, y el ganador de la lotería fue "M". Moriarty debía hacer todo para que M lo tuviera en la cima del pedestal. —Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se puso de pie en la silla—Todo tiene lógica, M se siente devastado por la pérdida, pero se mantiene en pie gracias a su entusiasmo de garantizar que el legado de Moriarty continuara, pero entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien comenzara a desmantelar la telaraña? —atrajo hacia sí la portátil y tecleó rápidamente, dio la vuelta a la computadora para que pudiera ver su contenido. En su mayoría eran listas, fotografías y noticias sobre peligrosos criminales que habían sido atrapados en los últimos tres años, no solo en Inglaterra, sino también en otras partes del continente— La telaraña ha ido cayendo gracias a la acción de otra persona. M por supuesto, terminó dándose cuenta y…—calló repentinamente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—¡Oh Dios mío! Ahora entiendo…

De no haber sido por que el mayordomo estaba cerca para sostener a la niña, esta se hubiera caído de la silla. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y aún desde mi posición podía ver el sube y baja de su pecho, causado por un rápido bombeo del corazón y la necesidad de tomar más aire.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que le pasa!? —exclamé algo asustado por la reacción de Charlotte.

El mayordomo sentó a la niña en la silla y se mantuvo a su lado.

—S-Sher…lock…— ¿Acababa de decir el nombre de mi amigo? — ¿Entonces no…?

La chiquilla volvió a la normalidad, o al menos en parte, ya que miraba algún punto inexistente como si su mente se hallara en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí. Sin cambiar de expresión, me tendió la mano como pidiéndome que le devolviera la foto, cuando la tuvo la tocó sin mirarla en ninguna ocasión y al poco recuperó por completo su antigua expresión de monotonía, aunque seguía sin verme.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestioné mirándole con nerviosismo.

—Un simple truco de magia—susurró apretando la fotografía—Doctor Watson…Tengo que pedirle que rememore lo que pasó el día de la muerte de Sherlock Holmes. —sus ojos verdes se centraron en mí, y la sensación de nerviosismo se intensificó inexplicablemente.

¿Qué quería que hiciera qué? Y en tal caso de haber escuchado bien. ¿Para qué quería saber?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 **

**Dejen sus comentarios, se acepta de todo, menos insultos ¬¬** XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap X3**


	3. Chapter 3: El gran truco

**Moshi, moshi :3**

**Aquí vengo de nuevo trayendoles el cap 3 *w*  
Lamento si tardé más de lo esperado, pero en estos días he estado de museo en museo y no he podido parar y sentarme a escribir como quiero u.u  
Hasta ahorita pude terminarlo, con mucho cariño para tod s ustedes ;w; Los quiero mucho, y más por aguantar mis desvarios XDDD**

_**Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews X3**_

**Ana B Wolphe: **Que alegría tenerte otra vez por aquí leyendo mis frikadas (?) XDDD  
Debo decir que concuerdo contigo con respecto a John, tienes mucha razón al decir que uno se acostumbra tanto a alguien que cuando se va te sientes perdido. En cuanto a las pantuflas de oveja tuerta XD me has sacado una carcajada.  
No digas que te vas por la tangente, me gustan los comentarios largos en los que uses cosas de tu propia vida para ver lo que plasmo en la historia, gracias a eso lo veo como algo que puede pasar en la realidad :3  
Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado ;3

**DarkasLin: **Voy a decirte que antes tenía pensado que la niña si fuera hija biológica de Sherlock, pero nehhh, la prefiero así XD  
Gracias por leer, y bueno, es obvio lo que pasará porque practicamente solo le estoy dando un trasfondo a la historia de Conan Doyle, así que muchas cosas son iguales XD  
Saludos! :D

** KiarahHolmes: **Aquí viene el nuevo cap, espero te guste. Gracias por comentar X3

** paula alfonso. m: **Mini Sherlock *vomita arcoiris* si, yo amo la idea, de ahí este friki fic ._. XDD  
A mi también me parte el corazón John, pero así lo requiere la historia XD *masoquista mode ON* XDDD ._.  
Y claro que habrá más capítulos :D

**Ahora si, solo me queda decir, disfruten el cap X3**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

_No hay luz, no hay luz  
Dime lo que quieres que diga  
Estaba gritándole a la multitud  
Y en tu lugar había miles de rostros distintos  
Yo estaba desapareciendo a plena vista  
Qué el cielo me ayude. Necesito solucionarlo_

_(No light, no light by Florence + The Machine)_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Capítulo 3: El gran truco.**

¿Nunca se han sentido como si estuvieran cayendo por un agujero negro a gran velocidad, con la incertidumbre de no saber a dónde irás a parar o qué es lo que te estará esperando al final de esa opresora oscuridad?

Si jamás lo han sentido siéntanse afortunados, porque es una sensación tan abrumadora que en ocasiones puede llegar a amenazar tu cordura.

Hasta hacia apenas una semana que veía mi vida seguir su deprimente curso, me movía por inercia y respiraba por necesidad, pero eso no era lo que quería, nada de lo que tenía ahora era lo que deseaba, mi vida estaba regida por la simple responsabilidad que los demás habían puesto sobre mis hombros, y era la de mantenerme vivo porque eso era lo que hubiera querido Sherlock.

¿Y acaso les importaba lo que yo quería? No, claro que no. Ellos jamás entenderían cómo me sentía y que lo que quería era simplemente librarme del dolor que torturaba mi alma.

Mentiría si dijera que mis deseos eran seguir viviendo, mentiría al decir que todo estaba bien…No lo estaba, nada estaba bien.

¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? Hasta la fecha no encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta, quizá algún día pudiera encontrarla, entender el porqué de mi tormento, hallar la razón de que la vida sin Sherlock fuera tan abrumadora y tormentosa.

Charlotte Whitehall me estaba pidiendo que recordara algo que me había esforzado tanto en enterrar en lo más profundo de mi memoria, aquel fatídico día en el que vi impotente, sin la posibilidad de hacer nada, como la persona más inteligente que jamás hubiera conocido, mi mejor amigo, caía de un edificio.

Los ojos verdes de la niña atravesaron mi alma y llegué a creer que todos los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza y también aquellos que se mantenían ocultos en mi subconsciente, podía verlos como si pasaran en una televisión, no podría explicar a ciencia cierta lo que sentía en ese momento, era una sensación extraña.

—Yo…—tragué saliva ruidosamente y desvié la mirada—Yo…no puedo hablarle de eso—susurré luchando contra las indescriptibles ganas de llorar que repentinamente me habían inundado—No puedo, lo siento.

La niña suspiró y extendió su manita en mi dirección intentando alcanzar mi mano que reposaba inerte sobre la mesa de caoba y el montón de papeles regados por la superficie, cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mía tuve unas ganas incontenibles de abrazarla. Su tacto era cálido en contraste con la frialdad de la piel de Sherlock, su manita era una caricia en un corazón herido. De repente pude ver en sus ojos que quizá ella también necesitaba ese gesto, que lo había estado esperando por más tiempo del que llevábamos conociéndonos. Su mirada tenía un brillo anhelante, como si algún recuerdo hubiera llegado repentinamente a su memoria, y estaba seguro que esa misma expresión tendría yo. Expresión anhelante de cariño, de amor y comprensión, de saber que alguien más entiende tu soledad y dolor.

—Jamás lo ha hablado con nadie—no era una pregunta—, y entiendo que no quiera decírselo a alguien a quien apenas conoce, pero lo que usted sepa puede cambiarlo todo—apretó un poco más mi mano.

¿En qué podía cambiar? Simplemente no entendía por qué de repente tenía tanto interés en lo que pasó ese día, era simple, Sherlock había saltado de un edificio y…No pude continuar, rememorar esas imágenes era muy doloroso.

—Lo siento—volví a decir—Me está pidiendo algo imposible.

Charlotte frunció el ceño, exasperada y me miró con enojo.

—Intento por todos los medios resolver este enigma y no me está ayudando en nada—espetó—Doctor Watson, usted fue la única persona que estuvo con Sherlock Holmes todo ese tiempo, es el único que vio todo. —Retiró su mano y por primera vez la vi bajar la mirada como si estuviera abatida—Le necesito, no puedo hacer esto sola…—soltó—Veo en sus ojos que se siente solitario, deprimido, enojado, perdido, culpable, un cúmulo de sentimientos que lo crea o no soy capaz de entender perfectamente porque me he sentido igual.

Sus palabras eran terriblemente sinceras y directas, ella había sido perfectamente capaz de definir mi estado de ánimo como si tuviera las palabras escritas en la frente, decía que me sentía culpable por la muerte de Sherlock, y la verdad era que llevaba razón, no había pasado ni un solo día en el que no me sintiera culpable por su muerte, yo le dejé solo, al final no pude hacer nada, solo mirar.

—Yo me siento culpable por muchas cosas—afirmó con amargura—, aun así aquí me tiene de una pieza para resolver un gran puzle, pero si usted no me da la pieza final no podré completar el rompecabezas, no puedo hacer jaque mate.

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecimos en silencio. Era incapaz de decir algo, ahora me sentía como un idiota, una niña tenía más coraje que yo, vaya tomada de pelo.

—Haré hasta lo imposible por traerle de nuevo a Sherlock Holmes, pero tiene que ayudarme.

Asentí ligeramente y respiré varias veces antes de empezar a hablar, no terminaba de entender cómo haría eso de regresar a Sherlock, supongo que se refería a que haría saber al mundo que no era un farsante, y eso ya era algo.

Ahora era mi turno de ayudarle, sentía el nudo en mi garganta oprimirme la tráquea imposibilitándome el respirar correctamente, mis manos temblaban ligeramente y una sensación de vacío se alojó en mi estómago, no sería fácil recordar, nada fácil.

—Empecemos por la parte en la que llegó al hospital—pidió la niña recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—En realidad no hay mucho que decir—sinceré—Llegué al hospital de Barts y Sherlock estaba en la azotea del edificio preparándose para saltar—hice una pausa para sacar el aire—Me llamó por teléfono y…y dijo que…que esa era su nota…

Guardé silencio al notar que mi voz cada vez era más temblorosa y menos clara, ya había contado eso una vez a mi terapeuta, no podía contarlo de nuevo, no sin derrumbarme.

—Umh ¿y qué cosas le dijo exactamente en esa llamada? —cuestionó.

—Bueno, él…él me dijo que todo lo que habían dicho de él era verdad…que si era un farsante

—Y quiero suponer que usted vio cuando cayó.

—Si—asentí—…No del todo realmente, porque había un edificio que me imposibilitó ver. —rectifiqué al recordar la escena.

La niña sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de un salto de la silla, su mirada tenía un brillo de resolución, daba la impresión de que se pondría a bailar en cualquier momento.

—Señor Watson, voy a pedirle que haga algo por mí—se subió sobre la mesa y se inclinó para quedar a mi altura—No me agrada mucho hacer teorías sobre las cosas, pero esta vez me he dado la libertad de teorizar sobre una gran posibilidad que tengo que comprobar lo antes posible, pero para eso necesito su mente.

Por mi salud mental esperaba que no tuviera en mente la idea de abrirme la cabeza y extraerme materia cerebral o algo así.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesita? —inquirí totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

—Necesito un registro cinematográfico—respondió—Poniéndolo en palabras simples, requiero que rememore con detalle lo que pasó aquel día. —agregó al darse cuenta de mi cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Y eso se logra…?—cuestioné.

—Será algo complicado, pero no imposible—afirmó—Pero antes debo saber algo, doctor—dijo poniéndose repentinamente muy seria.

Asentí con un cabeceo y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Nos estamos adentrando en un juego muy peligroso, no es nada comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrado y al ser usted la persona más allegada al señor Holmes, debe entender que su vida corre más peligro que la de cualquiera. En este momento quiero que me diga si está dispuesto a enfrentar esto. ¿Qué tanto está dispuesto a arriesgar por descubrir la verdad?

Supe en ese momento la respuesta, sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de siquiera limpiar el nombre de Sherlock. Él ya no estaba aquí, y no habría nadie que pudiera dar con ese misterioso asesino, al menos que siguiera a la pequeña Charlotte Whitehall.

Tal como llegó a pasarme cuando recién conocí a Sherlock, tomé la decisión de seguirle hasta donde me fuera posible.

Una nueva sensación se alojó en mi pecho, era un sentimiento totalmente diferente a los que tenía, era una bella sensación de calidez. La idea de que podía ser capaz de aceptar la muerte de Sherlock golpeó mi cabeza con fuerza.

Cerré momentáneamente los ojos y al abrirlos me encontré con Sherlock que se hallaba a un lado de Charlotte, miraba a la niña con admiración y una nota de orgullo y asintió como contestando aquella pregunta que rondaba mi mente y que no era capaz de formular.

_Síguela, John._ Sonrió levemente, era un mensaje claro, estaba diciéndome que tenía que seguir, que ya era momento de seguir.

—Sherlock era la persona más importante en mi vida, a pesar de todos sus defectos, y a gracia de sus virtudes estaría dispuesto a todo.

La niña asintió y echó a caminar hacia una puerta que estaba detrás de ella.

—Deme un momento mientras me pongo presentable—abrió la puerta y la cerró casi de un portazo.

—Le ha devuelto la luz a sus ojos verdes—el joven mayordomo que todo el tiempo se mantuvo callado habló tan repentinamente que me hizo respingar.

— ¿Perdón? —cuestioné sin saber si se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

—Y ella ha hecho lo propio con los suyos—entendí que se estaba refiriendo a mí, ya que volvió ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió de una manera que no podría describir, ya que era una mezcla entre melancolía y verdadera felicidad.

El mayordomo me hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación sin volver a decir palabra, me quedé solo preguntándome a que se referían sus palabras.

.-.-.-.-.

Si miras a la pequeña Charlotte te parece que es una niña normal, aunque misteriosa ya que su mirada de ojos verdes resulta verdaderamente intrigante al no aparentar emoción alguna. Si te detienes y la conoces te das cuenta que no es ninguna niña normal y que es dueña de una mente prodigiosa, con una admirable capacidad para deducir cosas y saber el perfil psicológico de una persona con solamente mirarla. Por eso, cuando la niña salió de su habitación envuelta en una bata de baño y con sus pantuflas de conejo pidiendo al mayordomo que le cepillara el cabello, no me lo pude creer inmediatamente.

El joven la sentó en la silla y se puso a cepillarle su cabellito azabache mientras ella tarareaba una canción que no supe reconocer, casi podía sentirse la familiaridad que había entre ellos, tanto que llegué a pensar que aquel joven bien podría ser el padre de la niña.

Charlotte era solo una niña, y por muy inteligente y fría que fuera, conservaba ciertas características que solo un niño tiene. En cierta manera me recordaba a Sherlock, quien también solía comportarse como un niño. Cómo era la vida, cómo era la gente…

Una hora más tarde nos encaminábamos a algún lugar que la niña no me había dicho aún, vestía como cualquier chiquilla normal, con unos pantalones color caqui, un abrigo blanco bastante mullido y un gorro a juego.

Todo el camino se la pasó mirando por la ventana y de vez en cuando podía escucharla murmurar cosas para sí misma.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y vi el lugar en donde estábamos necesité apoyarme del auto para evitar caer, el hospital de Barts estaba delante de mí.

—Los lugares guardan memorias, doctor Watson—comentó la niña situándose a mi lado— ¿Cree que pueda hacerlo?

—Sí, no hay problema—mi voz sonó como si intentara convencerme a mí mismo y no a la niña.

—En ese caso…—hizo una floritura con la mano para indicarme que avanzara un poco—Le pediré que mire a su alrededor por unos minutos.

Contemplé cada espacio como si de eso dependiera mi vida, los recuerdos se avivaban como el fuego abrasador, y pese a todo intenté permanecer en toda la calma posible.

—Ahora cierre sus ojos, por favor—hice lo que me pidió— ¿Recuerda lo que pasó, qué fue lo que hizo cuando llegó?

Apreté un poco los ojos, cientos de flashbacks inundaban mi mente, casi era capaz de sentirme en aquel momento.

—Llegué en un taxi—comencé—Caminé por la calle, entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomé y contesté mientras atravesaba la calle—pausé intentando adentrarme más en mis memorias—Era Sherlock, quien me pidió que retrocediera, que volviera por donde había venido. Regresé por la calle, entonces él me dijo en dónde estaba…Alcé la vista hacia la azotea y lo vi parado en la orilla. —me detuve abruptamente pues me sentía incapaz de continuar. Demasiado doloroso, torturador.

—Abra los ojos—escuché la vocecilla dulzona de la niña—Así que estaba en este punto—afirmó mientras caminaba hasta mi lado—Interesante. Desde aquí no hay una vista clara debido a ese edificio—señaló con su manita un complejo frente a nosotros—, aunque no es mucha distancia. Claro, se necesitaba un obstáculo para dar tiempo suficiente…Doctor ¿qué pasó cuando fue en pos de Sherlock Holmes?

—Ehm…Pues me apresuré a ir en su ayuda, pero un hombre en bicicleta chocó contra mí y caí al suelo.

— ¡Majestuoso!

— ¿Qué me hayan arrollado? —inquirí con una ceja alzada.

—Aturdimiento, desorientación, tiempo adicional—continuó sin prestarme atención. —Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie y por fin llegó ¿Qué sucedió? —pude ver en sus ojos que la emoción iba en aumento, tanto que llegué a preguntarme si no había riesgo de causarle algún ataque cardiaco.

—Había mucha gente rodeando el cuerpo de Sherlock. Intenté acercarme a él para atenderle pero ellos no me dejaron—mi voz se quebró—Le tomé el pulso…y-y no…—ya no pude continuar.

Charlotte miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, y pasó largo rato observando de forma intermitente entre el edificio del hospital y la pequeña construcción que dividía la calle.

—He escuchado de buenas fuentes que el señor Holmes visitaba con frecuencia el laboratorio—dijo por fin dirigiendo su mirada a mí—Y aquí, si mal no tengo entendido, fue donde estuvieron juntos por última vez. ¿Le importaría si entramos un momento?

Pensé seriamente en declinar de la invitación, pero si ya había llegado hasta ahí aún podía permitirme continuar, de hecho, ahora que le contaba las cosas a la pequeña Charlotte me sentía un poco mejor, quizá muy poco, pero ya era algo, así que negué con la cabeza y caminé a su lado.  
Dentro de mí sabía que el hecho de que me sintiera bien en su compañía era que en cierta forma ella me entendía, algo en sus ojos me lo decía. Durante más de tres años he visto como la gente me mira con lastima, con pena, las únicas palabras que escucho de ellos es "John, tienes que seguir adelante", en cambio la mirada de la niña era comprensiva, no una compresión falsa o forzada, sino una verdadera mirada de entendimiento.  
Mi vista se dirigió al lugar en el que había estado el cadáver de Sherlock, pude verle ahí parado, observándonos caminar. Me detuve en seco y posé mis ojos en los suyos, había un cierto brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y sonreía suavemente.

— ¿Señor Watson? —escuché una voz lejana, pero no presté atención y caminé algunos pasos en la dirección de mi insana y dolorosa ilusión.

_No le hagas perder tiempo, John_—comentó mi amigo desviando la mirada al cielo gris ampliando más su sonrisa.

— ¿Señor Watson? —esta vez sentí una sacudida que me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. El joven mayordomo me miraba preocupado, así que compuse una sonrisa y seguí caminando.

Caminamos por pasillos conocidos. Nos dirigimos al laboratorio, aquel lugar en el que había estado con Sherlock por última vez antes de su suicidio.  
Tenía bastante tiempo que no ponía un pie ahí, las cosas seguían igual, lo único diferente, lo más dolorosamente diferente era la ausencia de mi mejor amigo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo nuestra atención. Molly entró cargando con unas carpetas bajo el brazo y en una mano sostenía una taza de café. Se le veía muy sorprendida por nuestra repentina visita, al principio pareció asustarse, aunque luego sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡Oh! Hola John—saludó mientras daba un paso atrás— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Sus ojos se posaron en el mayordomo y en la niña— ¿Quiénes son? E-este no es lugar para niños.

—Perdone usted, señorita—clamó galante el joven—Ella es la señorita Charlotte Whitehall y su servidor, Dominic Wolsten—hizo una reverencia.

La cara de Molly daba a entender que no sabía qué hacer, simplemente estaba ahí mirando tanto al mayordomo como a la niña.

—Ahh…—bajó la vista casi cohibida y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Charlotte la miraba con aquellos ojos penetrantes, quizá esa era la razón por la que Molly no parecía muy cómoda, aunque lo cierto era que desde la muerte de Sherlock ella había cambiado un poco, si se podía, se había vuelto más nerviosa, y las veces en las que llegué a platicar con ella se mostraba muy esquiva y dolida, pero era comprensible, ya que después de todo ella había demostrado tener sentimientos hacia Sherlock y haberlo perdido, bueno, podría decirse que ella y yo estábamos igual.

— ¿Doctor Watson? —Charlotte parecía estar ahora muy interesada en los tubos de ensayo—Sea tan amble de continuar, necesito crear el registro, lo cual hago mejor cuando dispongo de material—espetó.

Apenas si la miré, ya que la actitud nerviosa de Molly me estaba preocupando, parecía estar bajo mucha presión.

—Ehm…si claro—cerré los ojos intentado recordar algo, pero rememorar algo tan anterior no era tan fácil, hacía un gran esfuerzo, algunas imágenes llegaban vagamente a mi cerebro, aunque no eran nada de utilidad y ni siquiera podía estar seguro que esos recuerdos pertenecían a ese tiempo, como bien había dicho la niña, pasamos mucho tiempo metidos en el laboratorio y no era cosa sencilla recordar algo que ya tenía más de tres años de haber pasado.

Molly pasó casi golpeándome con sus carpetas y lo dejó todo sobre una mesa, se le veía muy nerviosa.

—No entiendo que es lo que están haciendo aquí—comentó Molly mientras sacaba un fajo de hojas de una de las carpetas con manos temblorosas— ¿Buscan algo en especial?

—Qué va —inquirió Charlotte—Solo estamos buscando algunas variables para resolver una ecuación.

— ¿Ecuación? —Molly estaba muy pálida— ¿Y qué clase de ecuación necesita resolver una niña en este laboratorio?

—Ninguna en especial—Charlotte suspiró y se recargó contra un mueble— ¿Tiene algo?

—No, esos recuerdos son muy confusos; aunque recuerdo que recibí un mensaje de mi amigo pidiéndome que viniera aquí, yo regresaba de hablar con Mycroft.

—Ya es algo—apuntó— ¿Y no recuerda que decía el mensaje?

—No sé si sepa esto, pero Moriarty disponía de una clave con la que podía tener acceso a todo lo que él quisiera—empecé. Ella asintió—, y Sherlock estaba convencido que si recuperaba esa clave podría volver a poner las cosas en orden, prácticamente de eso hablaba.

—John—llamó Molly— ¿Puedo preguntaros que hacéis aquí? Si saben que tengo a una niña podría meterme en problemas.

—Será un momento más—pidió la pequeña—, ya casi lo tengo. Bien, ¿no recuerda si el señor Holmes estaba mirando algún químico, o examinando unas pastillas, quizá algo como un medicamento? —se puso a dar vueltas de un lado a otro como si estuviera muy ansiosa.

Negué con la cabeza, que yo recordara, cuando llegué él estaba tirado en el piso jugando con una pequeña pelota.

—Solo estaba sentado jugando con una pelotita—afirmé.

Súbitamente la niña detuvo su marcha, lo hizo tan abruptamente que llegué a pensar que el tiempo se había detenido. Sus ojitos verdes se abrieron de par en par y entreabrió la boca.

—Una pelota…—su mirada se perdió en el espacio y de repente, saltó con entusiasmo y sus ojos se iluminaron—Una pelota, una pelota. ¿Cómo de tennis o squash? —Interrogó exaltada— ¡Responda! —gritó.

— ¡Si, si! —exclamé alterado por su repentino comportamiento.

— ¡Rimbombante! —Charlotte corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco— ¡Sublime! ¡Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo! —No cabía de felicidad—Es hora de irnos, me he arriesgado mucho viniendo—sin decir más salió disparada como un bólido dejando a Molly, el mayordomo y a mí completamente aturdidos y desconcertados.

—Señor Watson, si me sigue por favor—el joven mayordomo pasó por mi lado como una exhalación despidiéndose a toda prisa de Molly y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que saliera. Antes de que pudiera volver a reaccionar correctamente, la chica me preguntó bastante alterada que qué cosa pasaba.

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo—respondí con total sinceridad—Molly, tengo que pedirte que no digas a nadie que esta niña a estado aquí—pedí recordando que era verdad que ella se había expuesto mucho al venir.

—Yo…

—Te lo suplico—dije al tiempo que conseguí hacer responder a mis piernas y pude caminar de nuevo—Hablaremos luego.

El mayordomo me hizo un ademan apremiante para que saliera, y sin dar tiempo a la joven para responder, salí corriendo seguido del mayordomo, quien miraba a todos lados con expresión preocupada y de vez en cuando llamaba a la niña.

En los pasillos no había rastro de Charlotte, corríamos llamándola y por suerte, al salir del hospital, vimos que la pequeña estaba sentada en la banqueta fuera del edificio. Se le veía muy feliz, miraba hacia el cielo tal y como había visto a Sherlock hacerlo hacia un rato. Silbaba alegremente una canción que reconocí como la tonada de Let It Be de The Beatles. Dominic le preguntó si todo estaba bien y la aludida no respondió, ya que parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de ahí, ensimismada en su propio mundo.

_Ya era hora de verte marchar de nuevo_—Sherlock estaba sentado a un lado de la niña.

Le miré desconcertado y el señaló mi pierna. Claro, había recargado el bastón en una de las mesas, y cuando Charlotte salió me olvidé de recogerlo, podía volver a caminar correctamente y ni siquiera había reparado en ello.

_¿Dónde has aventado esta vez ese bastón?_ —cuestionó sonriente.

No dije nada, estaba muy impresionado como para decir algo, simplemente me limité a mirar a mi amigo, quien se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de mí.

_Adiós, John_—pasó por mi lado, y cuando voltee ya no estaba.

¿Ese había sido nuestro adiós definitivo? ¿Quería decir que estaba listo para olvidar?  
No, jamás podría olvidar, simplemente parecía que estaba aceptándolo, quizá estuviera haciendo mal, pero no me pareció un buen momento para ponerme a cavilar sobre eso.  
Charlotte se puso de pie y tomó mi mano sin perder el entusiasmo y caminamos juntos tomados de la mano, aun cuando estuvimos en el auto y este comenzó a moverse ella no me soltó.

—Habrá que hacer una parada en las oficinas del Daily News de regreso al hotel, Dominic—indicó la niña mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo una libreta pequeña con el dibujo de una ranita y un bolígrafo y se ponía a escribir algo que no pude ver.

—Creía que no podía tener contacto con la prensa—comenté extrañado.

—Y no lo tendré, solo dejaré un pequeño anuncio—afirmó encogiéndose de hombros—Veo que ha mejorado, extraño que el peligro sea lo que necesite ¿no le parece? —agregó señalando mi pierna.

—Sí…—fue lo único que respondí.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a Baker Street, antes de que bajara del auto dijo algo que en ese momento no supe interpretar ni darle la importancia que verdaderamente se merecía.

—Solo necesito un poco de tiempo más, doctor Watson.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa en la que se encontraba era una vieja construcción victoriana que seguramente en aquellos tiempos habría relucido y destacado por sobre todas las demás viviendas, pero que ahora solo era un pobre vestigio de lo que había sido.  
La madera estaba rancia y crujía de forma espantosa como en las películas de terror, la pinta y el papel tapiz ya eran casi inexistentes y solo en algunos puntos aun podía apreciarse un poco. Los vidrios de las ventanas en su mayoría estaban rotos y los pocos que quedaban estaban tan sucios que imposibilitaban ver nada.

Algunas personas solían decir que aquella casa estaba encantada, y que por las noches podían escucharse los lamentos del fantasma que la habitaba. Todo eso no eran más que rumores, había estado ahí noches enteras y jamás vio o escuchó nada fuera de lo normal, o quizá si llegó a oír algo y simplemente lo ignoró. Fuese cual fuese el caso, no le importaba, él no le tenía miedo a nada. Había vivido un tiempo en el que tuvo temor de muchas cosas, pero una persona le había hecho ver que en este mundo no debías temer a nada.

Mientras subía lentamente por las desvencijadas escaleras, recordaba aquellos tiempos negros y fríos que vivió antes de ser salvado, llegó incluso a reír en una ocasión, una risa que si llegaras a escucharla te helaría la sangre en las venas y haría retroceder un par de pasos, era como la risa macabra y tormentosa de un demonio.  
Cuando se halló en el tercer piso, se dirigió a la ventana, dejó en el suelo la maleta que llevaba al hombro y se sentó a mirar el paisaje, la calle de Londres que tenía delante, ofrecía un paisaje frío y blanco salpicado de colores brillantes, de tan hermosa belleza que daba la impresión de ser una gloriosa pintura con movimiento.

Sacó del interior del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y extrajo uno con parsimonia sin dejar de mirar aquella casa que llevaba días vigilando, prendió el pequeño vicio y dejó salir el humo lentamente saboreándolo, y cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana, divisó un auto deteniéndose frente a la puerta del edificio y de su interior el buen doctor John Watson salió ágilmente, reparó en que no llevaba más su bastón y le intrigó saber el porqué. Tiró la colilla de cigarro y encendió otro. Más de uno le siguieron a ese hasta que la cajetilla quedó vacía y se la volvió a guardar.

Consultó su reloj, que en ese momento marcaba cinco minutos para las nueve y se puso en pie de un salto para agacharse a un lado de la maleta y extraer su rifle, tardó relativamente poco en prepararse, cuando ajustó la mirilla telescópica las luces del interior de la casa aún estaban apagadas, volvió a consultar el reloj y comenzó a contar mentalmente hacia atrás; cuando la cuenta llegó a cero las luces del 221B se encendieron.

Contempló con expectación la figura del doctor Watson y sintió su dedo tensarse en el gatillo, con la mirilla siguió de manera casi enfermiza cada uno de sus movimientos, siempre apuntándole a la cabeza. En esos días había aprendido la rutina del médico, siempre a las nueve en punto Watson se sentaba en el sillón que oportunamente quedaba de cara a la ventana. Podría ser tan sencillo, el doctor ni siquiera lo vería venir, pero él sabía bien que de acabar con la vida del médico de esa forma no era lo que quería, porque no serviría de nada, tan solo le haría gastar una bala, eso le quedó claro desde hacía mucho; si en verdad quería que la muerte de John Watson significara algo, debía estar ahí Sherlock Holmes, él tenía que ver como la vida del doctor terminaba sin que pudiera hacer nada, solo así la bala no sería desperdiciada. Pero para eso tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

—_Otra noche que pasarás mirando a Johnny_—bufó en su mente la voz burlona de Moriarty—_Casi me siento celoso_—se burló.

—Como si eso fuera posible—siseó el francotirador con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro, quien en ese momento observaba a John que sostenía entre sus manos una calavera.

—_Eres mío, Sebby. Claro que me siento celoso_—replicó con falso reproche.

—Solo observo a mi presa, no hay porque estar celoso—afirmó con sarcasmo soltando una risita—Serán unos momentos más, necesito hacer otras cosas.

—_Solo en ti podía confiar, mi Sebby_—susurró—_Lodge no será gran perdida, sinceramente_—apuntó indiferente.

—Ha estado metiendo la pata últimamente, así que será lo mejor.

La voz de Jim desapareció y lo interpretó como que era hora de marcharse. Miró por última vez al doctor Watson y sonrió malignamente mientras volvía a guardar todo y salía de la habitación bajando por las escaleras a toda prisa.

Al salir desapareció por los callejones oscuros de las calles de Londres.

.

.

.

Lodge había sido siempre un hombre de poca o más bien nula fe. Desde que era un niño perdió la fe en Dios y dejó de creer en Él cuando vio morir a sus padres frente a sus ojos.  
A los diez años aprendió a usar un arma y mató a una mujer, más tarde se había convertido en un excelente asesino. Y su vida desde entonces siguió el mismo curso, mataba gente por dinero y compraba identidades falsas para librarse de la mano de la justicia.  
Siempre se jactó de ser un tipo duro sin temor a nada y que no necesitaba de Dios ni de ninguna entidad divina, y más sin embargo, ahora estaba en una iglesia pidiendo de rodillas que lo salvaran.  
El simple hecho de recordar la mirada fría de aquel hombre le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Su intención jamás fue hablar, no tenía la culpa, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Ahora su vida corría un grave peligro, y no quería morir, le aterraba la muerte. Una vez más volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia la imagen de Jesucristo y pidió que le ayudase, y justo al tiempo que enfocaba su vista en el rostro del hijo de Dios, una bala le atravesó el cráneo, manchando de sangre el piso y la imagen divina.

El cuerpo cayó con un golpe sordo, ningún disparo se había oído, todo estaba en el más tenebroso silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tres años, fue la primera noche que pude dormir casi hasta el amanecer, aunque no estuve exento de las pesadillas, logré suprimirlas por momentos.  
El taxista me pidió que le recordara la dirección y volví a dársela, esta vez con más calma que al momento de subirme, cuando casi se la grité.  
No era que quisiera ser grosero, pero el mensaje de la pequeña Charlotte Whitehall me tenía bastante ansioso, en él me dejaba dicho que tenía que saber algo con respecto a unas averiguaciones que había estado haciendo, así que no perdí ni un segundo y ahora ya estaba cerca de mi destino.

El auto se detuvo en un edificio que a simple vista se notaba que era para las personas que tenían dinero, rectifiqué en el móvil el número de departamento y entré casi corriendo.

Marqué en el ascensor el piso diez y mientras llegaba a mi destino dediqué mi tiempo a preguntarme que cosa quería mostrarme la niña ahora.

Cuando llegué al departamento 15A llamó mi atención que dentro de éste se escuchaban ruidos, como cientos de voces murmurando. Toqué el timbre y la puerta de abrió inmediatamente, el joven mayordomo me saludó con una reverencia y me invitó a pasar.  
Gran sorpresa me llevé al ver las fuentes de aquellos murmullos, eran varios televisores, al menos unos diez, dispuestos en un lado de la amplia sala de estar, cada uno de ellos mostraba algo diferente. Charlotte estaba sentada frente a las pantallas aunque no parecía que estuviera prestándole atención a alguna de ellas.

Dominic me instó a acercarme y lo hice con paso vacilante sin perder de vista a la niña. La chiquilla apretó un botón del control remoto que tenía entre sus manos y las televisiones quedaron mudas. Aproveché ese momento para hacerme notar.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirí intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

La niña tiró de unos enchufes y todas las pantallas se apagaron menos una. En ella se proyectaba una escena de un hombre que hacia desaparecer a un canario dentro de una jaula, si mal no recordaba, esa escena era parte de la película "The Prestige"

—¿Ha visto alguna vez esa película? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Es esa de dos ilusionistas que compiten casi a muerte y se roban sus trucos ¿no? —inquirí aún sin saber porque repentinamente tenía interés en el cine.

—¿Y recuerda esa escena? —continuó—¿Recuerda lo que dice el señor?

—No realmente—dije cada vez más desconcertado—Vi la película una vez y ya hace mucho, así que no puedo recordar casi nada.

—Todo gran truco de magia consiste en tres partes o actos—recitó—La primera parte se llama "la preparación" la segunda "el giro" y por último la tercera y según la más difícil de todas, "el prestigio" —finalizó por fin dándose la vuelta y clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Y quería mostrarme su película favorita? —cuestioné enarcando una ceja.

Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie jugando con una pequeña pelota de color rosado.

—Solo expreso el punto de que el gran truco de magia no está terminado—apuntó.

—¿Qué truco de magia? —apremié, pues eso de no entender nada no me agradaba. Ella hacia ver sus palabras como si fueran lo más obvio del mundo, pero para mí solo eran un cúmulo de ideas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

—Aún no me ha visto aplaudir—dijo ignorándome olimpicamente—Porque hacer desaparecer algo no es suficiente, hay que traerlo de vuelta. Falta el tercer acto, falta el prestigio, doctor Watson—comentó con su voz dulzona.

Iba a decirle que se tomara las cosas enserio y dejara de jugar conmigo, pero el sonido proveniente de un teléfono que estaba sobre una mesilla me distrajo de decirlo.

Charlotte se apresuró a tomar el móvil y después de observarlo unos momentos y teclear a toda prisa se volvió a mí con una amplia sonrisa.

—Voy a explicárselo con calma en otra parte a la que quiero que me acompañe—se acercó a mí y me tendió su manita—Es momento de completar el acto y de que cumpla la promesa que le hice…El prestigio—sonrió—Voy a traerlo de vuelta, doctor Watson…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y en el proximo capitulo ya sabrán mi versión de la supervivencia de Sherlock (si es que no lo han captado ya XD) y también el encuentro emotivo de John con su mejor amigo TwT **

**El título del cap hace alusión a la película aquí mencionada "The Prestige" que en su traducción española se le puso por título "El gran truco" **  
**En lo personal amo esta peli y me sirvió de mucha inspiración :3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 **

**Dejen sus comentarios, se acepta de todo, menos insultos ¬¬** XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap X3**


	4. Chapter 4: La casa deshabitada

**Moshi, moshi :3**

**Tardé más de lo esperado ._. pero esta semana fue de examenes y lo crean o no estudio para ello xD  
Y la segunda razón por la que no pude sentarme a escribir fue que me enfermé terriblemente del estomago y ya sabrán...  
En fin, no les aburro con mi vida sosa, vayamos a lo que importa, pero antes los reviews *w***

**Deadloss: **Que bueno que te guste mi OC, yo también a veces los odio, y es bueno saber que lo esté haciendo bien :D  
Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Ana B Wolphe: **Yo adoro responder sus reviews, para nosotros que escribimos nuestras historias y las compartimos nos hace muy felices leer la opinión de la gente.  
Gracias enserio por tan bellos reviews que dejas, me animas mucho a continuar ;)  
Entiendo lo de las contraseñas, son una lata, yo he olvidado millones de contraseñas -.- xD  
Vaya, ese libro que mencionas suena interesante, espero que recuerdes el título para que pueda leerlo y en cuanto a la película de The Prestige, te la recomiendo muchisimo, querrás verla más de una vez ( en parte porque es algo confusa si no prestas atención desde el principio xD)  
Espero te guste este capi, y sea de tu agrado mi interpretación de la supervivencia de Sherlock, la cual saqué de ver un millón de veces el capitulo de la última temporada y viendo en cientos de paginas web que traban el tema. Yo en lo personal creo que la que describo aquí es la más probable de todas, pero eso se deja al criterio de cada quien, incluso el director de la serie puede decir que Sherlock fue revivido con las esferas del dragón o que se yo, las posibilidades son infinitas en el mundo del entretenimiento xDD  
Saludos y abrazos a donde quiera que te encuentres X3

** paula alfonso. m: **Nuevo cap al fin *llueve confeti* xDD lamento tardar pero la semana fue la locura -.-  
Muchisimas gracias por comentar :3

**Ahora si, solo me queda decir, disfruten el cap X3**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

_Veo esta ciudad arder_  
_Estos sueños que flotan como cenizas_  
_Nunca escuché tu voz_  
_Solo silencio_  
_¿dónde estabas cuando nuestros corazones sangraban?_  
_¿Dónde estabas cuando todo se derrumbó?_  
_Nuca pensé que me engañarías_  
_¿Dónde estás ahora?_

_(Let it Burn by RED)_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Capítulo 4: La casa deshabitada.**

Tres años dedicando su tiempo a desmantelar una gran red criminal sin precedentes, tres años fingiendo estar muerto para lograr sus fines sin ninguna clase de intromisión, porque quizá su némesis, James Moriarty hubiera muerto, pero su telaraña seguía ahí, fuertemente entretejida y letalmente poderosa, cualquiera que no se anduviera con cuidado, podría terminar enredado en ella y ser comido por las pequeñas crías.

Fue una decisión difícil y esperaba que en un futuro no tuviera que verse envuelto en la misma situación. Supo lo que Moriarty haría cuando vio su video en aquel taxi, y terminó por confirmarlo cuando supo que un hombre llamado Richard Brook hablaría sobre "la verdad" y quizá ya lo sabía incluso desde que su archienemigo le visitó en el piso de Baker Street, aunque en ese momento se negó a entenderlo.

Para el resto del mundo aquello no tuvo sentido, para él fue la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas, entendió que si quería terminar con todo eso, debía hacer grandes sacrificios y renunciar a muchas cosas.  
Definió su meta no solo con atrapar a Moriarty, sino exterminar a toda esa red de corrupción.  
Con la muerte de Moriarty, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para poder desparecerse del mundo por una temporada y llevar a cabo su tarea de "limpieza" por decirlo de alguna manera. Había deducido al momento de saber que las tres personas a las que consideraba amigos estaban en peligro de muerte, que sin duda su enemigo tenía tres adeptos a los que podía considerar cercanos, pero ellos no aparecerían tan fácil como el resto de los criminales, si quería hacerlo debería llamar su atención.  
Lo logró un par de meses después y uno de ellos cayó en la trampa, y ahora pagaba una condena bastante larga en una prisión en Alemania. El segundo le había costado un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo, al final no logró atraparlo precisamente, ya que miembros de una mafia llegaron antes que la policía y la cosa no acabó del todo bien, aunque no le preocupaba al saber que de todos maneras ya no andaba por ahí siendo una amenaza para las personas a las que apreciaba.

Y quedaba un tercer súbdito, el más escurridizo y se atrevía a decir que el más inteligente de los tres. Una entidad verdaderamente maligna y poderosa que aún mantenía lo que quedaba del legado de Moriarty, alguien a quien hasta la fecha no había podido atrapar, ese hombre era la verdadera y absoluta mano derecha de James Moriarty.

Hacía unos pocos meses que ese hombre había estado tras de él, llegó a matar a personas inocentes, como si quisiera probarle cuan poderoso era y lo que llegaría a pasarle si se entrometía con él. No por algo le dejó un mensaje en la escena del crimen de Anna Hilton, prácticamente le estaba invitando a reunirse y eso era precisamente lo que quería, lo que esperó por más de tres años.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y percibió como giraba la perilla y la puerta se abría lentamente. Reconoció aquellos pasos como los de su hermano, así que no se molestó en levantarse del sofá o siquiera dirigirle una mirada.  
Tenía que decir que vivir con su hermano era un fastidio y quizá lo peor de todo lo que había tenido que hacer, pero después de todo necesitaba de Mycroft ya que su posición en el gobierno le resultaba de lo más oportuna ahora que era tan solo un fantasma sumido en la deshonra.

—Sherlock, traigo algunas noticias que podrían interesarte—comentó Mycroft con voz apacible.

No contestó, así que el hermano mayor de los Holmes continuó hablando.

—La señorita Hooper me ha llamado esta mañana—informó. Sherlock siguió sin mostrarse interesado—Y me ha dicho que John fue al hospital—sonrió al ver que su hermano por fin abría los ojos y cambiaba de expresión.

— ¿Piensa dedicarse a forense? —cuestionó con sorna para ocultar el repentino sentimiento de felicidad y nostalgia que le había causado el escuchar aquel nombre.

—En realidad, él estaba ahí con otras personas y por lo que tu amiga me dijo, uno de esos acompañantes estaba especialmente interesado en que John recordara lo que pasó en Barts el día de tu supuesto suicidio y al parecer descubrió tu pequeño truco—esta vez Sherlock dirigió toda su atención a su hermano.

— ¿Sabes quiénes eran esas personas? —interrogó mientras se preguntaba cómo había podido ser aquello si extremó grandes precauciones, no era posible que alguien supiera de él, no más de las personas de las que tenía conocimiento.

—La señorita Hooper mencionó que eran un hombre y una mujer, aunque la mente maestra ahí era la dama. —Mycroft frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos en los de Sherlock. —Y por algún motivo se negó a revelar más, aunque igualmente dijo que no sabía quiénes eran.

Así que era una mujer… ¿Acaso John le había buscado a una especie de suplente femenina? Quizá no supiera los detalles de esa visita, pero él ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, ahora lo que quedaba por saber era de dónde provenían esas personas y cuáles eran sus intenciones.

¿Podrían ser de Scotland Yard? No, ellos seguían muy resentidos con su persona y era poco probable que se acercaran a John, y además eran demasiado idiotas como para llegar a sospechar de que su muerte era falsa por algo tan simple…

¿Detectives privados? Se veía más creíble, John podría haber contratado detectives privados para… ¿buscarle? ¿John…qué era exactamente lo que pasaba ahí?

Por vez primera no pudo llegar al final de todo, algo ahí estaba mal. John no tenía ningún motivo para creer que él podría estar vivo, él se había encargado de ello y no podía ser que simplemente guiado por una corazonada hubiera contratado a gente para comprobar sus pensamientos, era totalmente absurdo.  
Nadie en el mundo podría haber sido capaz de descubrirle, porque por principio de cuentas no existía razón para creer que seguía vivo.

El único que conocía que sabía de su supervivencia era uno de los más fieles seguidores de Moriarty, y eso ya estaba planeado de esa manera…Entonces ¿cómo?

—Interesante—fue lo único que dijo después de su prolongado silencio.

—Te noto bastante tranquilo—observó su hermano— ¿Acaso no te preocupa que John sepa la verdad y todo se venga abajo?

Sherlock pareció meditar la respuesta. Por supuesto que le preocupaba John, todo lo que hizo fue para mantenerlo a salvo, para que volviera a tener una vida tranquila y libre de peligros, y que ahora le hubieran entrado ganas de hacérsela de detective no era muy bueno, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, lo mejor que podría hacer era esperar.

—Bien, he cumplido con mi parte de esto—Mycroft le tendió el periódico de ese día—Tú solo te entiendes, quédate aquí a resolver los crucigramas—al no ver reacción alguna por parte de su hermano pequeño echó a caminar a la puerta—Y no dudes que si algo le pasa a John por tu falta de interés estaré ahí para decirte un "te lo dije" —y dicho esto salió a paso veloz.

El detective miró con petulancia hacia la puerta y abrió el periódico para informarse de las últimas noticias, algunas eran bastante insulsas y en su mayoría ninguna llamaba su atención, siguió pasando las páginas hasta que llegó a la absurda sección de chistes y crucigramas que parecían haber sido hechos por monos debido a lo terriblemente predecibles y estúpidos que eran, miró de forma superficial y centró su mirada en una especie de código a base de números que estaba debajo de un título que decía _"I know the truth"_, aquello llamó su atención y se dedicó a estudiarlo más a fondo. El código rezaba así:

51

77697884738265

6765736865

8482856779

686983806968736865

8965-7679-83656669-63

4855-5753-5448-5352-5349

8979-8369-7665-866982686568

7782-8372

Frunció el ceño y cerró el periódico, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse como para perder el tiempo intentando buscarle un sentido a un montón de números que de seguro no significaban nada, era un simple juego aburrido y sin ningún sentido como todos los que estaban ahí.

Últimamente se estaba tomando las cosas de forma muy paranoica y no estaba bien.

Miró la hora recayendo en que apenas eran poco más de las siete, se alistó con un excelente disfraz de vagabundo y salió a toda prisa de la casa de Mycroft.

Anduvo durante una hora vagando por las calles de Londres, tenía muchas ganas de pasearse por ellas con toda la seguridad y confianza del mundo, pero en las circunstancias en las que se hallaba, resultaba poco más que imposible.  
Hasta que no se encontrara con el segundo de Moriarty no podría dormir tranquilo.  
Llegó hasta una calle paralela a Baker Street, y entró por la parte trasera de una casa abandonada. Había estado ahí hacía dos días, no solamente había notado que desde la ventana del tercer piso podía verse perfectamente el departamento del 221B, sino que también reparó en que alguien había estado ahí con anterioridad, y que dicho visitante miraba hacia el piso con la ayuda de la mirilla de un rifle.  
Sabía exactamente quién entraba ahí todas las noches y se quedaba mirando hacia la casa, y podía considerarse afortunado de que ese maldito no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento aún.

Observó el polvo y los restos de ceniza y supo que había estado la noche anterior también.

Al alzar la vista pudo ver a John saliendo del apartamento y después subirse a un taxi.  
Una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho al ver a su amigo, en ese momento deseo salir corriendo e interceptarlo, decirle que estaba bien, aunque con los recientes hechos quizá ya lo supiera y ahora lo único que se preguntaba era porque no le dijo nada. Quizá fuera con Mycroft en ese momento para preguntarle si sabía algo.

Tenía que darse prisa en atrapar al seguidor de Moriarty antes de que John hiciera algo idiota, porque si lo hacía su vida pendería de un hilo, más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo en los últimos meses.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las nueve, no se le antojaba llegar temprano a la casa de su hermano, así que anduvo paseando hasta que llegó a una iglesia, llamó su atención la cantidad de patrullas y gente que se arremolinaban fuera del complejo, se acercó discretamente y escuchó a un par de policías explicando lo que había pasado a la multitud de curiosos. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años había sido asesinado de un disparo en la cabeza, aunque la víctima resultó ser un asesino a sueldo buscado durante años por la Interpol, según los oficiales. No necesitó saber más para llegar a la conclusión de que el partidario de Moriarty era el responsable…Ahora hasta a su propia gente estaba matando, no cabía duda de que estaba desesperado y ya no había tiempo, pronto, muy pronto llegaría su oportunidad.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un parque cercano y ahí se quedó un rato, meditando sobre lo que pasaba y lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Recordó a John saliendo del 221B y rememoró los viejos tiempos; si algo había extrañado en los últimos años era a John.

¿Acaso él ya sabía sobre su supervivencia? Y de ser así ¿cómo lo supo? Era ilógico pensar que era por una mera corazonada, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas otras opciones que analizar, y aquella mujer que estaba con él… ¿quién sería?

Un hombre pasó a toda prisa gritándole al móvil y dejó caer el periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo. Sherlock suspiró y se apeó de la banca para seguir su camino, echó una mirada al diario y lo recogió volviéndose a sentar. Lo ojeó tranquilamente, tal parecía que ese día no publicarían nada interesante, cuando llegó a la sección de entretenimiento, esbozó un gesto de sorpresa al ver que en la parte inferior de la hoja estaba el mismo código que vio esa mañana en el periódico que le dio Mycroft.  
Prestó más atención, algo raro había ahí, ese periódico era completamente distinto y más sin embargo tenía el mismo código bajo el mismo título.

Observó el código como si de ello dependiera su vida, no parecía tener sentido alguno, no hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo sacó lanzándole una mirada despectiva por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos, pero entonces recordó algo, canceló la llamada y comenzó a teclear como si fuera a enviar un mensaje de texto, cuando hubo terminado enarcó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron de admiración y cierto temor.

Después de todo si había un mensaje oculto en aquellos números, y no sabría decir si era bueno o malo. El mensaje descodificado decía:

3

MENTIRA

CAIDA

TRUCO

DESPEDIDA

YA LO SABE?

07-95-60-54-51

YO SE LA VERDAD  
MR SH

Borró lo escrito y comenzó a escribir un mensaje; sin dudas, ese caso era verdaderamente interesante, y quería llegar al final de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlotte se apresuró a tomar el móvil y después de observarlo unos momentos y teclear a toda prisa se volvió a mí con una amplia sonrisa.

—Voy a explicárselo con calma en otra parte a la que quiero que me acompañe—se acercó a mí y me tendió su manita—Es momento de completar el acto y de que cumpla la promesa que le hice…El prestigio—sonrió—Voy a traerlo de vuelta, doctor Watson…

Los ojos de Charlotte brillaban con avidez y parecía que nada en la faz de la Tierra podía contra su repentino júbilo. Acepté su mano sin saber realmente qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero con la idea de que ella me lo aclararía más adelante.

.

— ¿Y vestir con pijama y pantuflas es el último grito de la moda londinense? —pregunté mientras el auto se movía a buena velocidad por la avenida. Charlotte había salido como si nada sin molestarse en cambiar de ropa y aunque se le veía adorable, hacía algo de frío afuera como para estar así.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, doctor Watson—inquirió la niña—Tiene preguntas—apuntó sin llegar a mirarme a los ojos y manteniendo la mirada fija en la ventana—Puede hacerlas ahora.

—La verdad es que no entiendo nada—reconocí—, así que si tiene la amabilidad de contarme todo desde el principio lo agradecería infinitamente.

—Tengo la certera idea de que si le contara todo lo que he descubierto pondría su vida y una gran obra de teatro en un riesgo inhóspito, doctor Watson—comentó la niña con la voz tan monótona como quien habla del estado del clima—, y como no quisiera que hubiera más víctimas, me abstendré de decirle algo más de lo que considero estrictamente necesario, más sin embargo, y si todo va tal cual mi plan, muy pronto podrá enterarse de todo de manos de un experto. —Supuse que vio mi gran gesto de desconcierto, porque agregó—Lo que le he dicho es solo un modo de atar cabos sueltos, eso del prestigio es solamente mi interpretación de un hecho, en mi cabeza lo he visto como un truco de magia y no se supone que el resto del mundo deba verlo igual.

—Un experto…plan ¿qué plan? —pregunté.

—Ya le he dicho que no puedo decir mucho por su propio bien—espetó—Pero es un plan para atrapar al asesino.

— ¿Sabe ya quién es el asesino? —interrogué.

—Naturalmente—afirmó mientras sacaba la misma pelota rosada, que le había visto hace un rato del interior de la bolsa de su bata y empezaba a juguetear con ella entre sus manitas con aire distraído.

— ¿De verdad? —exclamé, ya que por mucho que supiera que no estaba tratando con alguien precisamente normal, aquello me parecía demasiado.

—Si no lo supiera ya, no hubiera puesto en marcha mi plan y mucho menos me encontraría aquí con usted. —argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Puedo preguntar quién es? —dije con calma, aun intentando asimilar que ella hubiera podido encontrar a un asesino.

—No en este momento—apuntó deteniendo su juego con la pelotita y sosteniéndola en una sola mano.

Fruncí el ceño, algo me decía que me estaba tomando el pelo.  
El auto se detuvo, tardé un poco en darme cuenta que estábamos enfrente de mi consultorio. ¿Qué acaso no íbamos a algún lugar sospechoso aparentemente relacionado con el asesino?

—No estoy jugando con usted—informó con cierto aire de indignación—Ahora, es mejor que entremos aprovechando que casi no hay nadie merodeando por la calle.

El joven mayordomo bajó del auto y nos abrió la puerta, yo me apuré a salir y mantuve abierta la puerta del consultorio para que pudieran entrar rápidamente y sin contratiempos.  
Ya dentro del consultorio, la niña se ubicó en la camilla y se recostó juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho y quedándose completamente inmóvil como si fuera una momia, el mayordomo mencionó algo de regresar a buscarle ropa y se marchó apenas se hubo asegurado de que la chiquilla estaba segura ahí.  
Me acerqué a mi escritorio y contemplé a Charlotte por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo.

—No vamos a ir a ninguna parte—informó, quizá notando la creciente pregunta que se estaba formando en mi cabeza—Aquí es justo donde debemos estar y no hay más.

— ¿Y por qué precisamente? —interrogué con una ceja enarcada y preguntándome cada vez más, que enredos y maquinaciones estaba haciendo esa niña.

—Tenemos que esperar—fue su respuesta.

— ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué? —insistí.

—A que las piezas del juego estén bien acomodadas en su sitio—indicó moviéndose por fin y sentándose en la camilla—Si algo sale mal todo se va al traste, así que nos conviene ser pacientes, doctor.

El mayordomo llegó una hora después cargando con una pequeña maleta y un par de bolsas de supermercado en cada mano, permití a la niña darse un baño y más tarde pasé una buena media hora mirando a Charlotte, quien se encontraba recostada en la camilla sin mover ni un solo musculo.  
Más tarde, el joven Dominic me preguntó si deseaba comer, a lo cual me negué rotundamente y recibí toda una catedra sobre la alimentación por parte de la niña, así que terminé por comerme dos piezas de pollo "a las finas hiervas" como había recitado el chico, un gran plato de ensalada y algo de sopa también. Fue ahí en dónde descubrí que Charlotte comía demasiado muy a diferencia de lo que pensé.

El tiempo pasó y no sucedía nada, ya estaba anocheciendo y la niña seguía sin decirme algo sobre lo que debíamos hacer, por lo que estábamos esperando. Leía cómodamente sentada en la camilla un libro de anatomía que le había prestado, y de vez en cuando se dedicaba a hablar consigo misma sobre cosas de las cuales no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará así? —bufé cansado y lanzándole una mirada exasperada al mayordomo.

—Siéntese afortunado porque no está aburrida—comentó el joven sonriendo y mirando con ternura a la niña—Ella sabe lo que hace, siempre ha tenido esa habilidad.

— ¿Le conoce de hace mucho? —pregunté para pasar el tiempo.

—Ya lo creo que sí—asintió—Yo...

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar en la habitación, aunque casi enseguida el tono fue interrumpido, Dominic carraspeó un par de veces como intentando llamar la atención de la menor, sin éxito, debo agregar.

—Su teléfono, señorita—dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, sí—ella siguió con el libro—Alcánzamelo si eres tan amable.

Negué con la cabeza, el jodido teléfono estaba a su lado, y no pude evitar recordar a Sherlock, siempre indiferente al móvil, completamente incapaz de contestarlo por sí mismo, requiriendo de mí para hacérselo llegar aunque lo tuviera en la nariz.

—Ya es hora—comentó la niña interrumpiendo mis dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, mientras tecleaba hábilmente y sonreía a la pequeña pantalla—Doctor Watson, voy a cumplir con lo que le prometí.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté.

—Ya lo sabe—apuntó. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla del móvil—Dominic nos llevará al lugar al que necesitamos ir esta noche. Hoy termina el juego…Jaque mate

Salimos del consultorio a toda prisa y cuidando que nadie nos viera, según Charlotte era mejor pasar desapercibidos e intentar no llamar la atención de la gente, cosa que encontré difícil dado el hecho de que la niña llevaba un gorro con orejas de gato.  
Subimos al auto sin mayor contratiempo y una vez más recorrimos las calles de la ciudad, según por lo que observaba, nos dirigíamos a Baker Street, pero en lugar de girar, seguimos de frente y llegamos hasta otra calle aledaña, el automóvil se detuvo y el mayordomo apagó las luces, quedándonos en completa oscuridad. Charlotte miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia todos lados.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, vacilé antes y miré a Charlotte, ella se volvió a mí y me sorprendí un poco al ver su rostro especialmente serio, como si estuviera intentado decir algo y no pudiera por la falta de las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Necesita decirme algo? —inquirí volviendo mi atención a ella y sin poder ocultar mi asombro ante su mirada de disculpa, como si acabara de cometer una travesura y supiera que por ella le vendría un buen regaño.

—No me odie, doctor Watson—pidió y por fin pude ver algo parecido al dolor en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Perdón? —Dije sorprendido por aquello— ¿Por qué habría de odiarla?

—Yo lo hago por su bien, no tenía intenciones de ocultarle nada, y debe entenderme, así que ¿le puedo pedir que no me odie?

Su expresión se mantenía serena, pero en sus ojos brillaba cierto aire de súplica. No entendía por qué me pedía eso, no tenía motivos para odiarla, pero supe que debía prometérselo por alguna razón.

—Jamás voy a odiarla ¿cómo podría?

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una radiante sonrisa, antes de volverse a poner seria, dejó salir el aire lentamente. Charlotte era de esas personas que siempre te sorprenden. ¿Odiarla? Ni en un millón de años podría odiar a una persona como ella, mí único consuelo en este mundo.  
Charlotte hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el mayordomo salió del auto y abrió la puerta de mi lado.

—Dominic le acompañará al lugar indicado—aclaró la niña—Si todo resulta según lo planeado, tendrá las respuestas que necesita—yo esperaré aquí por cualquier cosas.

Quise preguntarle algo más, pero la creciente adrenalina subiendo a borbotones por mi garganta me imposibilitó hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Salí del interior del cálido automóvil y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, aunque no supe bien si fue por el golpe del viento gélido o por alguna otra razón.

Caminamos en silencio, el joven se movía sigiloso como un felino, y yo le seguía lo mejor que podía. Después de recorrer algunos callejones, llegamos hasta la parte trasera de una casa abandonada, una construcción imponente que antaño habría sido hermosa.  
Dominic avanzó primero, me indicó con un gesto que hiciera el menor ruido posible, casi anduvimos de puntillas, la casa olía a humedad y soledad, y su aspecto indicaba que llevaba demasiados años sin albergar ni siquiera a un vagabundo. Cuando íbamos por el segundo piso, un fuerte golpe proveniente de la planta de arriba nos hizo ponernos alerta, más golpes le siguieron al primero, así que abandonando toda precaución corrimos escaleras arriba. Al entrar nos encontramos a dos hombres peleando con gran habilidad, ambos eran altos, de cabello corto y rizado, y me di cuenta que delante de mí, había dos personajes sumamente parecidos a Sherlock.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar a cámara lenta, y me sentí ajeno a lo que estaba aconteciendo delante de mis ojos.  
Dominic se lanzó a intentar detener la pelea, creí escuchar que me gritaba algo, pero no fui capaz de entender qué. Alguien habló detrás de mí y una fuerza extraña me empujó hacia un lado, uno de los hombres que peleaban se incorporó trabajosamente del polvoriento suelo y posó sus ojos en los míos, recibí un choque eléctrico que me hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. El otro hombre forcejeaba con un par de oficiales ¿cuándo habían llegado? no lo noté hasta ese momento, quizá ellos habían sido los que me empujaron.

Me encontré con la figura conocida de Lestrade, quien en ese momento ayudaba a los oficiales a inmovilizar al asesino.  
Seguí observando al hombre delante de mí, el que permanecía sereno, el que tenía una mirada inexplicable y quien comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como para no asustarme.

—John…—dijo con una voz suave, familiar.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, de repente me sentí claustrofóbico, no había aire suficiente, era imposible respirar.

—Sherlock—fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que desmayarme por primera vez en mi vida.

Abrí los ojos. Tardé un poco en orientarme, me dolía un poco la cabeza, como si me hubiera golpeado, me incorporé lentamente y una sensación de vértigo me hizo afianzarme al buró para no caer. Estaba en mi habitación de Baker Street, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, todo era muy confuso, la casa abandonada, Charlotte, aquellos hombres peleando en el interior de la casona… ¡Sherlock! Había visto a mi amigo en esa casa, con un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su nariz, bastante más corpóreo y real que mis pobres alucinaciones.

Salté de la cama, bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, entré a trompicones a la sala de estar, y fue ahí en dónde lo vi. Sherlock Holmes estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero, con las manos entrelazadas y un semblante sereno en su rostro. Alzó la cabeza y me miró intensamente con esos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

—S-Sher-Sherlock—tartamudee con un hilo de voz que ni siquiera yo escuché.

El aludido me sonrió y se puso de pie. No le dejé avanzar más, ya que me abalancé sobre él, le tomé de los brazos apretándoselos con fuerza, no era una ilusión, él estaba ahí de verdad.

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamé agarrándome más, pues sentía que me iba a desmayar otra vez— ¿Enserio eres tú?

—Tómalo con calma—recomendó guiándome hasta mi sillón y ayudándome a sentar.

— ¡¿Qué lo tome con calma?! —Grité respirando con dificultad— ¡Tú…esto…!

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, no sabía si estar feliz o enojado, necesitaba una explicación, y la necesitaba ya.

—John…—la mirada de Sherlock era diferente a todas las que le había visto con anterioridad, era una mezcla de dicha y disculpa.

Supuse que quería una respuesta, porque esperó un largo rato y al ver que no decía nada continuó.

—John, lo siento mucho, era algo que debía hacer—por primera vez noté algo de arrepentimiento y verdadera disculpa en su tono de voz.

Seguía en estado de shock, quería decir tantas cosas, quería golpearle y abrazarle a la vez, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a responder a ninguna acción.

—Era prescindible que todo el mundo creyera que estaba muerto, y sobre todo tú, John—prosiguió. — ¿Me dirás algo? —inquirió al ver que no le daba respuesta alguna.

—Yo…yo no sé qué quieres que diga—dije al fin con la voz rasposa después de no haber hablado por un considerable tiempo—No sé si quiera decir algo, la verdad.

Los ojos de Sherlock me miraban con gesto escrutador, sabía que estaba analizándome y poniéndose al día con lo que me pasaba. Agaché la cabeza y miré fijamente mis zapatos, intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos, pero estaba resultando muy difícil, dolorosamente complicado.

—Cuando descubrí el plan de Moriarty, idee un plan para poder ponerle fin a todo, él me amenazó diciéndome que si no saltaba del edificio, tú, la señora Hudson y Lestrade serían asesinados—echó a caminar por la habitación—Ya me esperaba algo así, y después de que se pegó un tiro, no me quedaba más que saltar si quería que ustedes vivieran.

Alcé la cabeza y lo contemplé totalmente asombrado por su relato.

—Yo ya tenía mis planes, me anticipé a Moriarty, siempre lo hice—prosiguió—Entendí que si quería desmantelar su red criminal y volver a tener seguridad, debía hacerles creer a sus seguidores que no había peligro alguno, así que por eso era necesario que nadie supiera que estaba vivo.

Sherlock, todo ese tiempo, lo que había hecho era por nosotros. Apreté los dientes para evitar llorar por aquello.

—Y todo el mundo creyó que eras un farsante—grazné—Lo creen hasta la fecha.

—Eso ya está arreglado—afirmó más animado porque hubiera vuelto a hablar— ¿No recuerdas al hombre de la casona abandonada?

— ¡Se parecía a ti! —exclamé al recordar al hombre con el que peleaba—No entiendo.

—Te acordarás por supuesto de la hija del embajador americano que gritó cuando entré a verla, por quién comenzó a despertar la duda en los de Scotland Yard sobre si yo estaba involucrado en el secuestro—comentó tranquilamente sentándose en cuclillas sobre el sillón.

— ¿No me dirás que…?—pensé que mis ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas—Ese hombre…

—Fue quien secuestró a los niños; como ya habrás notado su parecido físico conmigo es sorprendente, y estando en una fábrica abandonada, envuelto en las sombras, sin duda logró crear una buena ilusión en la niña.

Mi mirada lo decía todo, no encontré las palabras adecuadas para poder expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, por suerte, Sherlock siempre sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Es algo tan brillante—sonrió—, debo decir que hasta cierto punto me siento honrado de haber participado en un juego tan excitante, pero siempre es bueno restaurar un poco las cosas ¿no te parece?

Para mí no era algo brillante, ni agradable, aún tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, y esperaba que estas fueran respondidas antes de que me arrancara el cabello.

—Sherlock ¿qué has hecho estos tres años? —Sentía mi voz algo ajena—Cuéntame cómo fue que sobreviviste a la caída, y…

—Una cosa a la vez, John—interrumpió con desenfado—Pienso contarte todo lo que quieras—juntó ambas manos a la altura de la barbilla y prosiguió—Durante estos últimos tres años me he dedicado a disolver la gran telaraña de Moriarty. Una semana después de haber fingido mi muerte, viajé a Florencia, estuve ahí un corto tiempo para poner todo en orden y prepararme para mi largo viaje. Supongo que habrás oído de un viejo ex policía apellidado Sigerson que capturó a un grupo de asesinos en Paris, y jamás se te ocurrió pensar que estabas recibiendo una noticia de tu amigo.  
En fin, nada ha sido cosa fácil, pero me las apañé bien, debo decir que mi hermano Mycroft y Molly fueron mis confidentes, qué más hubiera querido yo que contarte todo, pero temía que no pudieras ocultar lo que en verdad pasaba y eso habría sido catastrófico.  
Tuve que apoyarme de mi hermano para que me prestara dinero y de vez en cuando me consiguiera cierta información privilegiada, y Molly, bueno ella me ayudó en mucho gracias a su posición en la morgue.  
Créeme que varias veces quise escribirte, pero sabía que de hacerlo solo te pondría en riesgo y eso era lo último que quería.

Supe al principio de todo que Moriarty tenía por lo menos tres fieles seguidores que podrían considerarse los más peligrosos de todos, así que ellos eran mi prioridad, logré atrapar a dos de ellos, pero uno solo logró escapar, debería decir que es el segundo hombre más peligroso.  
Me llamó especialmente la atención esa serie de asesinatos que estaban conectados por algo relacionado a mí, así que supe que muy pronto llegaría el momento de verme a la cara con el segundo de Moriarty, estuvo por más de un mes mandándome mensajes, y al fin pude atraparle.

— ¿Y cómo has podido dar con él?—inquirí.

—Verás, desde el tercer piso de esa casa se puede apreciar a la perfección este departamento—aseguró—Cuando volví a Londres persiguiéndole, sabía que vendría a por ti, pedí a los chicos de la red de vagabundos que pusieran atención a cualquier cosa que resultara sospechosa cerca de Baker Street o sus inmediaciones. Uno me informó sobre haber visto a un hombre sospechoso entrar a esa casa, y mencionó que desde ahí se podía ver el 221B, así que me puse a investigar y corroboré que alguien había estado vigilando y con un arma apuntando hacia las ventanas, así que de ahí supe cómo encontrarle, bastaba con ponerle una trampa.  
El resto, bueno, espero que tú puedas contestar esa interrogante.

— ¿Yo? —Cuestioné— ¿Por qué yo?

—Molly dijo que habías ido a Barts con unas personas, entre ellas una mujer—comentó—Al principio supuse que contrataste a alguna detective porque por alguna razón sospechabas que estaba vivo. Ahora sé que no es así, ya que cuando me viste en la casa abandonada parecías verdaderamente sorprendido por verme, por lo cual es obvio que ella te pidió ayuda por algún motivo. Estoy completamente seguro de que esa mujer fue quién me envió el mensaje codificado a través del periódico y no entiendo por qué lo ha hecho. Tú debes saberlo porque la conoces.

La mandíbula se me vino abajo ¿Sherlock no se estaba refiriendo a…? ¿Charlotte había mandado un mensaje a Sherlock?  
Recordé su mención de un plan, y su argumento de que pronto lo sabría todo. Sus palabras adquirieron por fin un significado, incluso su petición de que no le odiase, porque ella había averiguado que Sherlock no estaba muerto, y no lo dijo porque de alguna manera había entendido que podría suponer un riesgo.  
Me dejé caer abatido, admirado por la inteligencia de Charlotte.

—Bueno, una mujer precisamente no es—inquirí y no pude evitar sonreír levemente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sherlock si supiera que la mente maestra era una niña de once años?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —entrecerró los ojos y me traspasó con la mirada.

—Primero dime cuál fue el gran teatro para atraer al asesino.

—Un mensaje en la web, una figura de cera y el apoyo de las personas correctas—declamó la voz musical y aniñada de Charlotte Whitehall quien en ese momento iba entrando a la sala acompañada por su mayordomo y la señora Hudson.

Sherlock miró a la niña con extrañeza y ella le devolvió la mirada, completamente inexpresiva y carente de interés.

—Aquí la jovencita viene a buscarlos chicos—la señora Hudson parecía muy tranquila y más feliz. Sherlock me dirigió una mirada de "es obvio que ya debe saberlo si te traje aquí yo mismo"

La señora Hudson se ofreció a preparar té, más sin embargo el joven mayordomo dijo que él se encargaría de ello y que fuera a descansar. Lo atribuí a que Charlotte no quería que nadie interrumpiera.

Cuando la casera se hubo ido, la niña avanzó un par de pasos y me lanzó una rápida mirada.

—Bien, como te decía no es una mujer, mujercita es más adecuado para ella—sonreí ampliamente al ver la cara que ponía Sherlock mientras sus ojos recorrían a la niña, estudiándola, seguramente preguntándose cómo una niña con un gorro que poseía orejitas de gato era aquella persona de la que quería saber.

Se desarrolló un duelo de miradas, parecía que el mundo había desaparecido para Sherlock y Charlotte y solamente estuvieran ellos dos. Por la manera en que se miraban, daban la impresión de estarse comunicando mediante telepatía o algo así.

—Exactamente—dijo Charlotte como contestando a un pensamiento de Sherlock.

—Fue una buena idea usar el código ASCII—reconoció.

—Vi mis propios intereses en ello—apuntó la niña.

—Obviamente—respondió mostrando por un momento un ligero brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos azules.

—No todos aquí leemos la mente—interrumpí su extraña conversación a medias. Quizá entre ellos se entendieran, pero yo no lo hacía.

La mirada que Sherlock le dirigía a Charlotte, dejaba ver un gran respeto por ella, y a la vez un brillo de curiosidad e intriga resplandecía en sus ojos. Naturalmente, mi amigo estaba maravillado por la niña.

—Hay que escuchar al doctor Watson—la pequeña dejó de observar a Sherlock y volvió a dónde su mayordomo la vigilaba—Tanto que explicar, lo bueno es que tenemos una cantidad de tiempo razonable para dejar todo claro.

— ¿Podrían decirme qué demonios fue lo que pasó? —Pedí quizá más bruscamente de lo que pretendía— ¿Cómo pudo ella saber que estabas vivo, más bien, cómo fue que sobreviviste a esa caída por principio de cuentas? Yo vi cuando caíste y te tomé el pulso y no lo había, así que…

—Si se pregunta qué cómo supe que el señor Holmes estaba vivo, fue por la simple razón de que, como le dije en su momento, el asesino se había tomado un tiempo antes de comenzar a matar, pudiéndolo hacer desde un principio, cuando deduje que estaba enamorado de Moriarty y al ver la nota dejada en la escena del crimen de Anna Hilton, fue bastante obvio saber que éste no podría estar más que detrás de Sherlock Holmes después de enterarse que estaba vivo, cosa que seguramente sabía gracias a la cantidad de criminales que habían sido atrapados, imposible que no llamara su atención.

— ¿Y cómo explicaría que mató a esas personas fundadoras de páginas web dedicadas a mí? —cuestionó Sherlock, mirándole con arrogancia.

—Obviamente eso fue un fuerte distractor en un principio, porque parecía que el asesino simplemente quería proteger la verdad sobre usted—argumentó—Pero uniéndolo con lo anterior, resultó ser más que evidente que lo que quería era atraer su atención principalmente, y de paso callarle la boca a quienes hablaran de más.

— ¡Sorprendente! —exclamé mirándola con admiración.

— ¿Y será tan amable de relatarnos cómo fue que sobreviví? —Sherlock permanecía con la vista clavada en la pequeña Charlotte. —Eso es justo lo que John, y debo decir que igualmente yo, deseamos oír de su boca.

—Esta es nuestra pieza central—Charlotte mostró la pequeña pelota rosada que le había visto cargar todo el día—Cuando supe que estaba vivo, yo misma me pregunté cómo logró sobrevivir, fue fácil determinar cómo consiguió saltar sin lastimarse, debido a que el campo de visión era obstruido por un edificio, y el doctor Watson dijo que un hombre en bicicleta lo había arrollado, habría muchas maneras de sobrevivir, usando un cable, cayendo sobre una colchoneta, y el tiempo suficiente para quitarlo todo antes de la gran confrontación.  
Lo difícil fue determinar cómo había logrado detener el pulso, pensé en un principio que podría haberse hecho uso de una droga, pero entonces el señor Watson mencionó la pelota y todo quedó claro.

— ¿Qué tiene la pelota? —inquirí.

Sherlock esbozó una media sonrisa y esperó a que Charlotte lo dijera.

—Es un truco. Una persona puede tomarle el pulso en la muñeca a alguien, pero si este se pone una pelota de tennis o squash en la axila y la aprieta con fuerza, el flujo de sangre del brazo es restringido y el pulso se frena.

Y fue ahí cuando todo adquirió sentido. Ahora entendía por qué Charlotte me había pedido que recordara lo ocurrido aquel día, y el motivo de que se exaltara tanto cuando mencioné la pelota con la que había jugado Sherlock.

—Moriarty mencionó antes de todo que le debía una caída, y después, cuando salió a la luz aquella noticia sobre mí, supe que lo que él me obligaría a hacer sería saltar de alguna parte, suicidarme era lo que quería que hiciese, así pues recurrí a Molly para que me ayudase a montar todo el teatro de mi muerte—narró Sherlock, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estancia—Primeramente, Molly salió a buscar a algunos de los chicos de la red de vagabundos, y a preparar un buen lugar en el que pudiese caer sin matarme, ella fue quien pidió a uno de los chicos que te llamara y te diera una falsa alerta para que salieras del edificio que escogí para escenificar mi muerte, era prescindible que no estuvieras ahí o todo saldría mal si te dabas cuenta que todo era un montaje. Posteriormente envié un mensaje a Moriarty y esperé a por él, ya durante nuestra confrontación él mencionó que si no saltaba del edificio mataría a mis amigos, debo decir que me desilusionó un poco que cuando le pregunté a quienes pensaba matar, me lo dijera en forma de lista, aunque esperaba eso, ya que así podría confirmar que él ni siquiera se había preocupado por Molly, así que mi plan sería llevado a cabo sin contratiempos.  
Lo que quedaba era saltar, si bien descubrí que había una manera de evitarlo, él se disparó en la boca para que no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que saltar, esperé lo suficiente para que todo allá abajo se acomodara bien. Por eso no te permití que fueras más allá del edificio enfrente de Barts, entonces cuando todo estuvo preparado, salté y el resto, como la "damita" lo ha dicho fue cuestión de un simple truco de magia.

— ¿Y en qué rayos caíste como para no hacerte puré en el suelo? —interrogué fervientemente aun sumido en un estado de sopor que no me permitía pensar con demasiada claridad ni coordinar muy bien mis movimientos.

—Eso es cierto—concordó Charlotte— ¿Cómo fue eso?

Sherlock nos miró alternativamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Un camión con una colchoneta y una cantidad considerable de bolsas llena de materiales que servirían para refrenar mi caída y hacer más fácil caer sobre el pavimento—aseguró—Una vez más, Molly ayudó donando un poco de la sangre que guardan ahí y por supuesto, dirigiendo a la maravillosa red de vagabundos para que escenificaran a un montón de médicos y curiosos.

—Sublime—alabó Charlotte radiante.

— ¿Y el tipo que me arroyó también estaba envuelto en eso? —dije con voz ahogada.

—Obviamente—recitaron al unísono, provocando así una mirada escéptica por parte de Sherlock y una arrogante por el lado de la niña.

—No todo fue fácil, a pesar de que sabía lo que me esperaba, tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas, tomar decisiones difíciles—Sherlock se había puesto de pie—Pero al final ha valido la pena y ahora podremos dormir tranquilos, que el imperio de Moriarty por fin ha terminado.

—Y ya puede darse el lujo de salir con total libertad—afirmó la niña—Haber atrapado a ese hombre supuso el último dato que necesitaba para mi investigación sobre su veracidad, señor Holmes, así que en cuanto se me permita publicarlo, el mundo entero sabrá la verdad sobre Moriarty y su honor será recuperado.

—Debo decir que nunca me imaginé que una niña podría saber tantas cosas—comentó Sherlock entre impresionado y curioso—Mi campo no son los niños, pero estoy seguro de que ellos están más interesados en series basura, videojuegos y cualquier otra cosa que resulta más que aburrida e insufrible.

—Y ser niña tampoco es mucho mi campo—respondió Charlotte.

— ¿Dejará que observe ese informe sobre mí? —Pidió mi amigo—Me resulta de lo más intrigante ver qué cosas ha investigado para determinar mi veracidad.

—Será un honor para mí—apuntó la chiquilla.

—Ahora ya veo por qué no llevas el bastón—dijo—Esta niña es bastante interesante.

Ambos personajes se miraban con entendimiento, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más, y más sin embargo, por el brillo de sus ojos, algo me decía que en realidad si estaban manteniendo una conversación mental.  
Pasamos un buen rato sumidos en el más profundo silencio, yo aún me sentía aturdido por los recientes acontecimientos, que no era capaz de decir algo, así que ocupé el silencio para hacer lo posible por poner en orden mis pensamientos.  
No sabía aun lo que podía esperar de mí y Sherlock, tenía que reconocer que me sentía un poco molesto porque él no me hubiera contado sus planes, pero mi sentimiento de felicidad era más grande y decidí que por el momento simplemente dejaría al velero seguir su curso según lo decidiera el viento.

Como ya era bastante tarde, Charlotte y su mayordomo se marcharon, no sin antes prometer que regresarían para enseñarnos la investigación sobre Sherlock.

Cuando regresé después de acompañar a la puerta a los invitados, volví a la sala y me senté en el reconfortable sillón, entonces recordé que aún no sabía algo.

—Ya no me dijiste como fue que atrajiste al asesino y ni siquiera sé quién es.

—Cuando descodifiqué el mensaje de Charlotte Whitehall, en este me dejaba un número, así que le envié un mensaje y ella me respondió cosas bastante interesantes, mencionó haber estado contigo en Barts, así que supe a medias quien era. Le informé sobre que estabas en peligro y que eran un blanco primario del asesino.

No me preguntes cómo, pero ella se metió a tu blog y publicó en tu nombre un curioso mensaje que daba a entender que ya sabías que estaba vivo, igual yo pensé que si lo sabías, pero eso es otra cosa, el punto fue que esa era la carnada. El seguidor de Moriarty pudo matarte en varias ocasiones pero nunca lo hizo, así pude deducir que él estaba esperando a que yo estuviera presente.  
El plan consistió en que yo esperaría en la casa deshabitada, a la que seguramente acudiría el asesino esta vez para matarte. Ella consiguió una figura de cera que se parecía a ti, y mandó a alguien para que la manipulara constantemente. La señora Hudson pasó el día entero en la calle y tú debías permanecer en otro lugar seguro. Todo resultó bien, las cortinas opacas ayudaron mucho a que todo fuera más creíble, y el asesino disparó a la figura de cera.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!—exclamé—Ustedes dos si estaban en todo. ¿Y dónde está la figura de cera? —miré hacia todos lados para buscarla pero no había nada.

—La vino a recoger hacia un rato el tipo que venía con Charlotte Whitehall—respondió restándole importancia.

— ¡Tendré que verlo! —afirmé. Caí en la cuenta de algo—Espera… ¿cómo sabes quién es ella?

—Porque la he visto en el periódico—Sherlock me miró con una ceja enarcada—Sabes, es bueno saber que en lugar de lloriquear haya hecho algo al respecto—reconoció sonriente—Mira que una niña es más inteligente que toda la panda de inútiles de Scotland Yard.

—Ella es bastante parecida a ti—comenté.

—Es interesante—reiteró.

Quise preguntarle que cual era la opinión de Lestrade respecto a su regreso de la tumba, pero en ese mismo instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar, creí que no respondería, pero en el último momento tomó la llamada. Lo vi permanecer impertérrito ante lo que le decían y después de que hubo terminado la llamada se quedó totalmente inmóvil y juntó sus manos mirando hacia algún punto por sobre mi cabeza. Algo me decía que lo que le habían dicho no era muy bueno que digamos.

— ¿Quién era?

—Lestrade—respondió fríamente—El hombre que capturé hace un rato quiere verme.

— ¿Y eso es malo? Igualmente creí que cruzarías unas palabras con él—inquirí.

—Sí que debo hacerlo—inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia delante y me miró tan intensamente que me sentí aturdido—Pero él ha dejado un mensaje para mí.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué te manda a decir?

—"IOU" —recitó.

Me quedé helado; esas mismas endemoniadas tres letras, las mismas que Moriarty había escrito alguna vez… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Sherlock no tardó en ponerse de pie de un salto y alistarse para salir. Lo vi irse y me sentí verdaderamente mal de que ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a preguntarme si me interesaba ir.

— ¿Vas a venir conmigo como en los viejos tiempos? —escuché su voz aterciopelada y me volví hacia la puerta; estaba ahí, acomodándose la bufanda y penetrándome con sus ojos azules.

No pude evitar sonreír, y tuve que tragar saliva un par de veces para reducir el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Ya lo creo, cuando quieras y a donde quieras—respondí sinceramente.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a Scotland Yard, Lestrade nos esperaba fuera del complejo, apenas pudo vernos bajó la mirada y por su expresión parecía estar apenado por algo, supuse que algo tenía que ver el hombre que iba a mi lado y que se alzaba imponente como un dragón.  
Sherlock lo saludó con un tono un tanto formal, y el detective inspector respondió con voz apagada y nos condujo al interior del edificio. Algunos oficiales que aún estaban de turno se volvían a mirar a mi amigo con diferentes expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta un poco de enojo, pero Sherlock no prestó atención a ninguno de ellos y siguió su camino completamente ajeno a lo demás.  
Fuimos conducidos a una sala de interrogatorios, había un cristal que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared, y dentro se veía sentado detrás de una mesa, a aquel hombre que se parecía terriblemente a Sherlock; miraba hacia el espejo con unos ojos propios de un demonio, como si supiera que lo estábamos viendo.

—A que es encantador—comentó Lestrade.

—Ya lo creo que si—dijo Sherlock con total sarcasmo—Así que quiere hablar conmigo, interesante.

—Es bastante raro—reconoció el detective inspector—Le hemos estado interrogando y se ha negado a responder nuestras preguntas, y dijo que solo lo haría si hablaba contigo. Traía una carta para ti por cierto—agregó

— ¿Una carta? —parecía sorprendido.

Lestrade le tendió un sobre amarillento que tenía escrito "Para el sr. Sherlock Holmes"

—Hemos comprobado que no es nada peligroso—afirmó el inspector.

Sherlock tomó el sobre y lo examinó detenidamente antes de abrirlo, sacó de su interior una hoja pequeña como una ficha bibliográfica y sus ojos se angostaron al leer el mensaje. Me estiré lo más que pude para poder leer lo que decía, y cuando por fin pude verlo no supe que pensar de ello.

_"El verdadero juego ha comenzado, señor Holmes"_

_Atte. SM_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hice lo que pude :okay: XDDD una especie de adaptación del relato de La casa vacía :yaoming:  
Durante mucho tiempo he estado buscando teorías sobre la supervivencia de Sherlock y sacando las mías propias. A mi parecer esta es la que más me gusta y considero posible analizando los pequeños detalles del último capítulo de la serie.  
En cuanto a mi fumada del doble de Sherlock en el siguiente capi lo explico a detalle :p  
A mi me gustan mucho los relatos de El problema final y La casa vacía y creo que de ellos Conan Doyle debió hacer no un relato, sino un libro, con más trama y dándole más profundidad a estos dos maravillosos personajes como lo son James Moriarty y Sebastian Moran, así como en la serie de la BBC, pienso darle un lugar más importante a Moran :3  
Ahora lo que queda es el misterio del asesino que atrapó Sherlock xD  
Y no crean que John ya está contento y conforme, ya verán lo que he preparado para más adelante, pienso ponerle algo de drama xDDD  
Me he montado una gran fumada, pero espero que les guste. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 **

**Dejen sus comentarios, se acepta de todo, menos insultos ¬¬** XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap X3**


End file.
